The Prince and the Guard
by AllianceXCross
Summary: Kira Yamato is assigned an impossible mission: kill the Crown Prince, Athrun Zala, or his sister's safety is compromised. Kira will need to hide his identity, and motives, as he moves through the ranks to become a member of the Prince's Guard. In order to succeed, there is only one rule: Kira must not develop any feelings for Athrun. MATURE CONTENT. AU.
1. Chapter 1 - The Deal

**A/C -** HELLO! I've watched this series for some time and have always loved it! I've FINALLY decided to dabble in the fandom with a little story that has been nagging to be written!

Let me start by saying this story is a AU so no GUNDAM's (I KNOWWW) or technology, or coordinators/naturals, etc. I'm simply using the characters, which I do not own. I hope you give this story a chance and please let me know what you think!

Review, rate and FAV!

 **Chapter 1 - The Deal**

^.^

Kira could hear the crowd roaring, the sound was being amplified by the tunnels. It did not shake him or set him hopping from foot to foot. Kira only rolled his shoulders - once, twice.

And he waited.

The sound continued to barrel down the grimy halls into the prep room. This underground gaming warren was run by Gilbert Durandal, a mob-boss who forced men, women and children to fight in these underground pits for cash flow.

It didn't matter who his opponent was tonight because Kira intended to win. His challengers were all the same: people who liked the underground scene, or those like him who were brought here to pay off their debts.

The problem isn't the fighting so much as the atmosphere. Inside the cage everything...changed. The only rules were that there were no rules. They could bring any weapons into the ring with the intention to kill. Kira had no use for such weapons but he had seen the same ones before: swords, daggers, axes.

When Gilbert gave Kira a fight, he never objected. It was a fine line that he walked with the dark haired mobster. Kira fought and did everything to stop the questioning about his loyalty so he could pay off his debt and be free. He only had one rule: never risk Cagalli's life.

These fights were for her after all. Every one of them.

It had been three years since Kira joined the underground organization known as The Destiny League of Assassins. That was the same time he had 'proven' himself worthy to Gilbert Durandal. He and Cagalli were fifteen when their parents were murdered in Orb and in an attempt to escape to the streets Kira led them away, protecting his sister viciously.

She had been sick and wounded, Kira needed to desperately seek help. But, before he could get the two of them out of the damp ally Gilbert found them. He was impressed by Kira and promised him and Cagalli refuge.

Only, that refuge came at a price Kira didn't know he was about to pay.

In order to pay for Cagalli's medical aid, Kira took the debt from Durandal. And with no money to pay it off, the deal was that Kira would fight in the ring until his debt was paid. Until then he couldn't see Cagalli.

Kira was brought back to the present when he heard the match emcee declaring the fight about to begin, introducing both opponents as Kira began to walk down the hall.

The titles didn't matter to Kira. Neither did the marks inked on his back - the tattooed strikes down his shoulder blades. At only eighteen he had twenty-seven in total.

Undefeated.

The guard opened the door, unfiltering the roaring of the crowd. Kira let out a long, deep breath as he lifted his chin and stepped out into the ring.

Let the bloodying begin.

^.^

He limped back to his quarters after the fight. It kept every lingering amount of concentration to keep his hands steady as he pulled out his keys and slide them into the door.

With three sentries escorting him he could not show weakness. Not until the damned door was closed and he had a moment alone to breath.

The fight went on for some time. Too long, in fact. The man he faced was a good fighter. Not well trained, but big - twice his weight. In the ring, when desperation set in, his opponents blows landed hard. Not to mention the sword wound Kira endured halfway through the fight, slicing through skin and muscle. He had barely given the wound itself much thought until now.

But, he'd won. Not by brute strength but because he was smarter. When the injuries began to pile up and the sword got caught in his leg, he used simpler physics against his opponent.

Kira was flexible and agile, where larger, pure physical opponents relied solely on their weapons or strength advantage. One of his biggest tactics was that Kira had never killed any of his opponents. He usually resorted to beating them badly enough that they could no longer attack him.

That was not always the same for him because his opponents meant to kill. Because to kill in the ring meant you could leave debt free.

The offer was tempting but he knew with Gilbert there would be a catch. So, he kept accepting the fights as they came without fully becoming a murderer that the League was going to turn him into. At least he had that, if nothing at all: that they couldn't use him as an assassin.

He finally unlocked the damned door and limped into his room. It was a single bedroom in the slums of the underground. His prison. All he really needed was a stove, fridge, bathroom and a bed. At least this place had all of those. There was a first aid kit that he had acquired at some point, adding random material he picked up. Sometimes it was things he found on his defeated opponents such as clothe for tourniquets. Sometimes it was alcohol in flasks.

That's exactly what he found, stashed away under a missing piece of floorboard. Slowly he pulled off his cut up pants and with shaking hands he doused his thigh with the alcohol. Air hissed through his teeth as he suppressed the blinding pain. The cut was dangerously deep - he knew he should get stitches but he couldn't afford to add another debt to his bill.

Thankfully, Kira did have some makeshift materials for sutures. They wouldn't be very well done, but at least it would hold together the deepest parts of the cut.

Methodically, Kira sterilized a needle, found some thread and began the pain-staking procedure of stitches. Without sedatives the process was gruelling and he had to stop his hands from shaking so badly in order to work efficiently. He tried controlling his breathing, piercing the needle through the skin on his exhale.

When it was finally done, Kira tied off the stitches with a piece of cloth. The sharp pain cut through Kira and he yelped as he tied the cloth tightly around his leg, then changed into clean shorts. He hoped that the alcohol would disinfect anything in the wound and, by morning, he would still have his leg.

Groaning through the pain he looked up at the figure standing in the door. He didn't know how long Gilbert Durandal was standing there.

"I see you have suffered an injury," Gilbert said as he let himself in. "Looks pretty bad."

"It's not," Kira gritted his teeth. "What do you want? I won the fight tonight."

The golden-eyed man smiled. "Yes, you most certainly did. I'm not surprised though. You bludgeoned him with the hilt of the sword so badly he may never fully heal."

It was true, but it wasn't Kira's problem anymore.

Gilbert said, "I have a new assignment for you. And, I think you'll be quite intrigued by it."

"I'm not killing anyone." Kira warned even though he was in no position to make such statements.

Gilbert chuckled at this, "Oh, I have a feeling once you find out the terms you might very well want to kill your target. I'm even willing to barter your freedom, and your sister's, if you do."

Kira paled as he looked up at the grinning man. There was no way he would be offering that. Not when having Kira fight brought so much money to the ring.

"Yes, you heard me correct. Isn't that what you've been fighting for all this time? I'm willing to give it to you if you succeed."

"And if I don't?" Kira said, carefully.

"Well, it's simple. You'll be executed and that pretty little sister of yours will have a new home at Madam Kullinae's brothel -"

"No," Kira could feel the blood leave his face. "Y-You can't. She's just a kid!"

Gilbert lifted his hand, silencing Kira.

"I won't go to those measures unless you fail," Gilbert kept his dark, golden stare on Kira. "There is a catch, though."

Of course there was a catch. There was always a catch.

Gilbert continued, "You are to leave for this mission tonight and enlist in the ZAFT Military Academy."

For a moment, Kira didn't hear the words, or the hum of the underground scene.

"Military Academy?" Kira said, not completely understanding the logic behind going to the Military. Least of all, to ZAFT's Military.

"Yes," Gilbert eyed him. "Because after you have finished there, you must ascend into the Prince's Guard."

The Prince's Guard at the PLANTS.

Kira had known little about the Princes and Princesses of the continents. He did, however, know of the Zala's in the PLANTS. Orb and the PLANTS shared a northern border and seldom did they ever have mutual dealings. Kira had remembered being sent to the border with his father during the tail end of the last war, when Kira was just twelve years old. He was too young to have been on that battlefield at all, however his father begged to differ - it was his duty, Kira was told. The Zala's were, supposedly, there but Kira had never set eyes on the eyes on the family. Not when there had been a whole battlefield of commotion between him and the royal family of the PLANTS.

He thought of the only person it was possible to get close to in such a position - the Prince's Guard.

The mob-boss answered his thoughts. "The man you have been hired to kill is the Crown Prince, Athrun Zala. Do that, and you have your freedom."

^.^


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected Encounter

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Kira had to remind himself of the sweat, blood and tears it took to get to this day. These last two years in the ZAFT Military Academy were brutal - ruthless. There had never been formal training in the Destiny League of Assassins. ZAFT goals were so much larger than financial profit. ZAFT dealt with power - the sort that could alter countries, alter the world..

Kira took a slow, bracing breath, flexing his fingers. After years of fighting in the underground pits for Durandal, the Academy felt like a taste of freedom. The training he was forced to endure was relentless, his body was pushed to all its limits, but Kira did learn a lot because of it. It made him faster than any of the others, stronger. Kira also had a highly capable mind and could manipulate physical work, like fighting, into a strategic mind game.

Not to mention the amount of free-time he got when he was not going through his rigorous training at the Academy. Though none of the students were allowed near the Royal Palace, they were allowed in town.

That's where Kira liked to spend his free time. It was a safe place, with friendly people - even though it was not Orb. He had to remind himself, everyday, that this place was Orb's number one enemy. Though there have been some easy times between the nations, it was still a fine line to call them in alliance with one another.

Not when there had been death on both sides of the border.

In town, there was a small, family run tavern that Kira visited often. It had hearty food and plenty of room in the dining area that Kira could find his own space and not be bothered to talk to anyone. Sometimes he would come here with other participants in the Academy. Most times, he preferred to come here alone.

Especially tonight - because tonight would be the last night he would be able to enjoy it here.

Tomorrow he was officially being admitted into the Prince's Guard. Two years of hard labour was finally paying off.

He was one step closer to his target: Athrun Zala. And soon it would all be worth it. Kira could finally get his, and Cagalli's, freedom. The thing he had been fighting so desperately for.

Kira still was lost in the surrealness of it. He had never killed a man, even though he was technically an assassin from the League. He supposed for some people it was easy to murder but Kira felt a sick uneasiness about it.

Even now, after all he had been taught and instructed to do, it made his stomach churn. He had never met Athrun, had never even laid eyes on him. Kira had no idea what kind of person this princeling was. He had heard the Prince's name whispered by the townspeople. They had called him a 'Knight' - a kind and compassionate person. Unlike his cruel father - the King, Patrick Zala.

He guessed he would never truly know until he was in the Palace and he met Athrun Zala. Kira had to remind himself that this was a mission and he couldn't be deterred, no matter how nice his target was.

His old rule of putting Cagalli's life in harm's way had changed now that he was so close to his goals. Now, he only had to follow one simple instruction.

Do not develop any feelings for Athrun Zala.

He was Kira's target. Athrun's death was Kira's salvation and his only chance at freedom. He did not need to be deterred from that. That was Kira's goal every time training had got too tough, or when his bones had broken.

There were others at the Academy that shared their goals for turning to the Military, people who Kira had befriended. In fact, two of his friends, Yzak and Dearka, were also assigned to the Prince's Guard. But, the difference between having those two as friends were simple: he wasn't going to end up killing them.

Unless they got in his way.

Kira decided to finish his drink and call it a night. He had already been too anxious with the ceremony happening tomorrow. He needed to clear his mind and think of how he was going to plan his murder.

Lost in his thoughts, he clumsily bumped into someone as he made his way to leave.

"I'm sorry," Kira whipped his head around, then heard the clatter of a mug hit the ground. "I-I'll buy you another drink."

"It's fine," the blue-haired man said. Perhaps 'man' not not the correct term. The bluenette looked to be as old as Kira was, no more than twenty. There was humour in the strangers deep, silky, voice, "perhaps that means I should start heading home."

"No," Kira insisted, "I'll buy you whatever you like."

Emerald green eyes looked at Kira. For a moment he was caught, superficially, by the young man's smooth, pale skin and youthful appearance. The stranger was strapped down in a black jacket that could not hide his lean frame. Blue hair, unlike anything Kira had seen, was left long around his head, and looked as soft as fox fur where it tapered down his neck. The stranger's pale skin offset his bright emerald eyes.

It wasn't unusual for a good-looking male to catch Kira's attention and he couldn't help but appreciate the males attractiveness. "Please, let me pay you back some how."

"Okay," the young man said, eventually. Kira gestured for him to take a seat at the table he had just occupied.

"What was it you were drinking?" Kira leaned down to pick up the mug, thankful it didn't break or he would have had to pay for that too.

"I'll have an ale." The bluenette answered, quietly. "Thank you."

Kira smiled at the slight red rising to the youths cheeks. It was a flattering colour on him. "No problem. I'll be right back."

Making his way to the bar, Kira ordered the drink and paid for the tab. Then, he brought it over to the good-looking male.

"Here you go," he placed it on the table. "I'm really sorry about that."

"No harm done," the green-eyed stranger said. "Uh, my name is Alex Dino."

"Kira Yamato," he sad, outstretching his hand and Alex gave him a firm, but friendly, handshake.

"That's a peculiar name," Alex noted. "Forgive me if this is too formal, but are you from here?"

Kira had taught himself the answer to a question like this, seeing as he knew interaction would be a key component of his deceit while he remained here. However, sometimes he could not hide the truth. "No, I'm from Orb. I came here when my parents passed away."

Alex frowned, "I'm sorry to hear."

"It's alright," said Kira. "What about you, are you from here?"

Alex gestured to the empty seat across from him and Kira, not wanting to be rude, sat down. "Yes. I've lived here my entire life."

"This place is beautiful," Kira admitted, though it felt silly saying that to Alex. "I've been away from Orb for so long, I cannot remember much about it."

Alex brought the drink to his lips, taking a swig. Bitterly, he said, "The PLANTS has its moments."

"You sound as if you want out," Kira noted the tone in Alex's voice.

Alex laughed softly at this, "I don't think I could ever get out even if I tried. I have…" He struggled for an appropriate word. "I have history here."

Kira got it. He knew what it meant to not to be able to get out of something. That's exactly how he felt when he was in the League. Though, it was more complicated than not being able to move elsewhere.

A silence passed over them and Kira lifted his gaze to take in Alex again. He was surprised to find Alex was staring at him too. Kira found the way Alex held himself to be incredibly interesting, as if he were unable to fully relax. Tension spilled across his companions frame and his back. Perhaps Alex was not used to sitting with company, he seemed to hold himself in a way that if he had to flee he could be quick about it.

"So, what kind of work do you do?" Alex asked, sitting back in his seat. The previous tension in his shoulders seemed to dissolve, but it was intentional. As if Alex wanted to appear relaxed.

"I'm currently in the ZAFT Military Academy," Kira answered and Alex's face change - watched that tension return. "Actually, I'm to be appointed to the Royal Guard tomorrow."

"The Royal Guard?" Alex asked, almost surprised. "Y-You don't seem like a soldier."

Kira smiled sadly, "I'm not." That might have been the most honest thing Kira had admitted to anybody.

"Will you be assigned to the Prince's faction or the King's?" Alex asked, inquisitively.

"The Prince."

"I see," said Alex quietly. "Have you ever met the Prince?"

Kira shook his head, "No, I've never seen the Royal family before. I've heard they made an appearance in Orb but I was... young" Not to mention it had been during the last border dispute that ended with Orb barely holding their lines against ZAFT.

Alex nodded. "Well, I don't want to speak badly of the family but you should try to avoid them. Especially being from Orb, yourself."

Confusion slammed into Kira at the directness of Alex's words, "I beg your pardon?"

Alex took another long drink. "It's just… you seem really nice. I can't understand how you could serve under such a family when you're not from this country."

Kira blinked at him. Normally, people he told would tell him how noble he was. Normally, they told him how lucky he was to serve the Zala's. "I've heard the Prince is kind to those who serve under him, since he also spent some time in the Academy."

Alex was quiet for a long moment before finishing off his drink. Alex set the empty mug down, pushing his chair back. "I seem to have forgotten the time. I must leave, but thank you for the drink Kira."

"Don't mention it," Kira was surprised at the quick way Alex moved from his seat. Something pulled at Kira, not wanting Alex to leave just yet, "You didn't say what you do for work."

Slowly, Alex set those emerald eyes back on Kira. "You and I are similar. We'll cross path's soon."

There was something odd about that answer, but Kira smiled anyway - not sure how to respond. Seeing the way Alex held himself, chest facing towards the door and urgent to leave, Kira decided it was best to not waste the mans' time. "It was good to meet you, Alex."

Alex looked over Kira carefully, "It was good to meet you too, Kira."

He turned in a smooth motion, moving towards the door and Kira could look no where else as he watched the emerald-eyed youth take his leave.


	3. Chapter 3 - Athrun Zala

**A/C -** Thank you for the great reviews! I def. enjoy coming up with new ideas and ways to tell a story with the characters and I'm so glad you like it! Please F/R/F!

^.^

The next morning was the day his mission started. Two years was a long time spend getting to this point. But, Kira had to admit it was better than fighting in the pits. Because down there, in those damp hallways, no one was your friend. He couldn't trust anyone, and never had to bother to talk with anyone unless it was important.

So, when he was admitted that night into the Military Academy, he was surprised he got along with many of the others. He knew there were only three spots on the Prince's Guard, it was a competition after all. Each of these men were groomed to be fighters for the crown and Kira intended to be one of them, for reasons other than integrity.

There were two other men his age, twenty or so, Yzak and Dearka. Both were skilled fighters in their own right and Kira had to admit he felt pleased that there would be some decent competition. It made these last two years go by faster, made them interesting.

Yzak was the more intense of the two, and was usually the one who grew the most frustrated after being beat in the ring. It was easy to force Yzak into mistakes but he was smaller than Kira, more slender and agile so he could recover faster. When Kira first met Yzak he had to admit that the silver haired man was attractive, however his eye was instantly drawn to the pink scar across the Yzak's face - indicating that when it was fresh it was a deep wound. Other than the scar, Yzak had sharp features, with pale skin and straight white hair.

Dearka was easier of the two to get along with. He was relaxed and took his failures in stride. Dearka preferred to use his strategic mind over his brute strength in battles, another reason Kira enjoyed sparring with him. Dearka was unpredictable and could make even a skilled-swordsman twice his age slip into rookie mistakes. It pleased Kira to spar against Dearka because he could pick up on his opponents mistakes, which Kira used to his advantage for the next time he fought. Dearka had dark, olive skin that was in stark contrast to his golden blonde hair.

It was Kira, Yzak and Dearka who were the top fighters in the Academy. Kira didn't know what kind of background they came from but all three of them had now found themselves as the newest, and youngest, members of the Prince's Guard.

The three of them were being led through the palace. Two years and they had never even entered the official training grounds inside the palace walls. It was a strict code of privacy that kept the royal members safe. Kira had to remind himself not to look too interested in the entrances and exits as he cataloged them for future use.

The PLANTS was a nation sovereign by their military and it showed in the palace. There were no decorations along the bare white walls, or tapestries. The designs were brutal and elegant enough that they didn't need any. Kira would find the armor of a soldier mounted in the hallway, watching him. The only decorations needed in a place like this.

They were taken to a large set of double doors. Inside, the ceremony had started. It wasn't a large reception, council members sat on raised stanchions and both factions of the Royal Guards stood behind the empty twin thrones. This room had minimal designs too. The only thing Kira noticed was the black curtains that hung in drapes of the walls, making the room darker.

The Captain of the King's Guard, identified by the harsh black uniforms of the King's standards, stood impeccably still. The captains black uniform was at odds with the white and gold mask covering his face and his tumble of platinum blonde hair across his shoulders. Kira suspected, under the mask, the captain would be quite young. Perhaps thirty.

Kira couldn't help but notice there was no Captain for the Prince's Guard standing at the head of the faction.

Once Kira, Yzak and Dearka were settled in front of the thrones, formalities were exchanged between the Captain of the King's Guard.

"I am Captain Rae Le Creuset of the King's Guard," said the masked man. "You three have been identified as being the top fighters of the academy, and for that reason you are standing here today. Excellent fighters, cunning minds and a deep loyalty to serve the royal family."

His gaze settled on them and Kira wondered what the Captain saw before him: young killers for the crown or fresh soldiers to command and mold?

"On behalf of the King's Guard I am extremely humble, and proud, to serve with you during your time in the palace." He bowed deeply at the waist, an appropriate gesture for someone of his rank. Another thing Kira had to learn while in the academy was basic etiquette. For some reason most of the protocols seemed to be an ancient memory he couldn't seem to recover. As if he had, at one point, already learned it.

A loud and deep voice said, "All rise for the King and the Crown Prince."

The ringing sound of the Herald sent the room shifting. All the Council members rose from their seated positions. The Royal Guards, however, remained standing and it was Yzak, Dearka and Kira that were to kneel before the Royal Family.

The King, Patrick Zala, was a formidable man. His speckled black hair was cut military style short was the only thing Kira saw before he lowered his gaze momentarily to the floor. From the glance Kira had taken he could understand the rumors about him. Patrick Zala's eyes were like daggers that could cut through steel. It was unnerving to be standing in the same room as this man who Kira knew a cruelness existed.

Once again, Kira lifted his gaze to Patrick Zala, who was wearing a black uniform decorated with gold and silver accents, with a dark coat that trailed to the floor.

Then, Kira let his eyes settle on the young man to the King's right.

Athrun Zala was dressed in a tailored jacket of gold and red, the colour of his own faction. He wore a sash across the shoulder as an indication of his rank among the soldiers. Blue hair and eyes so green they reminded Kira of the colour of the forest tops in Orbs' countryside. Unlike the last time they met, there was a golden circulate perched on his head, another indication of his status. Other than the circulate, Athrun did not wear any jewelry such as rings, he didn't need it. Athrun had an arrogance in his posture that Kira hadn't noticed last night and it screamed royalty. It reminded Kira of fruit left too long on the vine: spoilt. There was no sign of the smiling man who Kira had shared a conversation with last night.

Kira fisted his hands at his sides with frustration. If only he had known the prince was foolish enough to disguise himself and go out into town unarmed. If only Kira had known what he looked like.

Because then, he could have killed him yesterday and it would have all been over. It would have been easier; there would have been less security to worry about. The logistics would have been much simpler.

Kira was so frustrated, the blood was roaring in his ears so loudly, he didn't hear the King say his name.

"Kira Yamato," The King said again, this time with a hint of disapproval in his tone.

Blinking out of his rage, Kira rose. He was the last of the three newly appointed guards to rise. He felt the eyes of Yzak and Dearka on him. Felt the eyes of Alex - no, of Athrun Zala - on him.

The King regarded Kira, coldly. He took in the red uniform, the color of the Prince's faction that Kira, Yzak and Dearka were given to wear. The uniforms that they earned while in the academy.

"You were top of the Academy," he noted. Kira tried not to stir from the acknowledgment and, from the corner of his eye, saw Yzak scowl at this. The King continued. "You'll do well to protect your prince, soldier."

Kira bowed at his waist deeply, "Yes, your Majesty."

The King was a man of very little words. He turned to stand next to his captain, signalling the end of the ceremony.

Athrun's gaze had hesitated on Kira, who resisted the urge to react under those emerald eyes.

He didn't give anything away. Not that they had met, or that they had known one another. Athrun regarded him in a cool, detached way and Kira forced himself to do the same. Finally, the prince pulled his gaze away and turned to his own faction without saying anything to his newly appointed guards.

When the ceremony ended, the King and Prince took their leaves first. Then the council, the King's Guard, and last was the Prince's Guard, which Yzak, Dearka and Kira followed.

"So, what's the deal, Yamato?" Yzak hissed as they moved to the Prince's Guard apartments - where the members of the guard stay in the palace. It was outside of the main building, through the courtyards. It was already known that Kira, Yzak and Dearka were assigned as roommates.

"What are you talking about?" Kira misunderstood the question. For a moment, his pulse Kira slip up? Was it that obvious that Kira had seen Athrun before?

"You know," Yzak said. "When the prince couldn't take his eyes off you. Think he fancies you?"

"No, definitely not." Kira disagreed.

"Sure," the silver-haired man snorted. "Maybe if I didn't have this scar, the prince would find me appealing too."

Dearka raised an eyebrow at this, clearly amused.

Yzak bared his teeth, "mind your damn business, Dearka. Some say the scar makes me look distinguished."

"Distinguished as ugly," Dearka grinned and Yzak lunged at him.

Kira watched as the two wrestled. He wasn't sure if he was grateful for the comic relief of his two new roommates, despite the stressful situation he had found himself in.

Kira had met Athrun. He could have been back in Orb if he had just known any details about the prince. He felt foolish and angered thinking back to their conversations. Athrun had asked about Kira's enrollment in the academy, had tried to convince him otherwise. Was it because he had known they would meet again?

Throughout his bad mood, Kira calmed himself with the thought that he would still succeed in his mission, though it was a little setback. He was still going to kill Athrun Zala.

"Yamato," A stern voice called him from the door later in the evening as Kira was readying himself for bed. It was a soldier from the Prince's faction. "Kira Yamato, his Highness wants to see you."

Yzak huffed out a breath, "what makes him so great?"

"Shut up," Dearka said from his bunk. "If you were half as good as Kira was in the ring, maybe the prince would call you in the middle of the night to -"

Kira didn't hear anymore as he followed the soldier back to the main building. He took the opportunity to learn the layout, watch the guards and see how many were posted at each entrance. It was a frustrating situation to wait, but Kira could not kill Athrun right away. His opportunity would come with strategy and meticulous planning. He would have to find out about the layout of the palace, how many guards were stationed at the doors. He would have to learn the countryside around them too.

Because once he killed the prince he would have to run. Orb's borders were, at the least, a two week ride away. He would have to avoid hitting any towns on his way out of the country.

It was dangerous. And Kira felt foolish for not fully understanding just how dangerous this mission was at the beginning.

Kira walked down the hall with his single guard escort. He memorized every entrance, noting how many guards were at each. Finally, they turned off into another long corridor before stopping in front of a room.

The guard knocked twice, and from within Athrun answered. "Come in."

"I've brought Kira Yamato, as you requested, your Highness." The guard bowed upon entrance and Kira did the same.

"Thank you," said Athrun. He was standing by a window, arms casually folded in front of him. "Leave us."

"Yes, your Highness."

The door closed quietly behind Kira and he was left alone with Athrun Zala.

He felt his breathing get thin. Alone in a room with his target, the perfect opportunity, and he couldn't kill him. Not yet. Not when there was still so much he needed to know.

"Nothing to say now that you and I are alone?" Athrun's voice was on the verge of teasing, but his features were tight - as if set in stone.

Kira fiend niceties and said, "I'm honored you allowed me into the Guard, your Highness."

"I'll admit, I tried to have you turned off. However, your reputation proceeded you in the council."

Kira's words caught in his throat. If he had been turned off then that would have been an automatic failure in his mission. An automatic forfeit of his life and of Cagalli's safety. Kira breath was unsteady with frustration. This princeling didn't know what he could have done if he denied Kira entry into the Guard.

Athrun watched Kira, as if assessing him in a different light. What Athrun asked, though, Kira was not expecting. "Did you go to my father about what you saw last night?"

"No," said Kira through his foul mood.

Emerald eyes stared him down. "You expect me to believe you didn't tell him, that you just kept it to yourself?"

"What reason do I have to tell the King such a thing?" Kira demanded and he knew that it wasn't what a subordinate said to his prince. "What you do on your own time is none of my business."

Athrun's green eyes narrowed. He dropped his arms to his sides, his lean legs began striding towards Kira. The room was large and it took several paces to close the distance to only four. His features softened, but only a fraction.

"You must think that I'm pretty pathetic after yesterday," Athrun said with bitterness. "Sneaking around, using an alias. It's not very noble, not something a prince would do."

"I don't think that," Kira answered. "If I were to speak freely your Highness, it makes you seem rather lonely."

Emerald eyes swung back up to Kira as he continued. "I see it as a form of escape, that you must be unsatisfied with those surrounding you. It must be lonely."

"One must be lonely in order to recognize loneliness," Athrun countered. "You're full of surprises Kira Yamato. I can't seem to figure you out: you're from Orb and yet here you are. Tell me, what made you want to come to ZAFT?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"There's always a reason."

Kira had an answer, though it was flimsy. Because he hated lying, Kira mixed some of the truth into his explanation.

Kira said, "My family had once lived in the PLANTS before taking the move across the border to Orb. However, once my parents passed away I had to move back to the PLANTS in order to avoid being taken into the custody of Orb state when I became an orphan. I joined the military because it's what my father would have wanted."

It was true, Kira's parents had passed away. They were assassinated the night Kira took Cagalli and ran. The lie was that he had never set foot in PLANT territory, and he never wanted to be in the military.

"You've certainly proved your dedication in the Academy," said Athrun.

"Thank you, your Highness." Kira bowed, remembering the role he needed to play. In order to slowly lower Athrun's guard he must submit to loyalty, since Kira was, already, not off to a good start. "I know it seems strange to have someone from Orb swear an oath to protect and serve you. But as a soldier of ZAFT, it's my duty and honor to uphold that oath. You can trust in that."

Athrun's tall boots clicked against the floors as he stepped closer to Kira. The young, blue-haired prince stopped two paces away.

The tone in Athrun's voice did not sound convinced. "We'll see how trustworthy you are, Kira Yamato. Until then, I think you and I will enjoy one another."

There was a deep note in Athrun's voice, with a hint of a smirk that made the comment seem mischievous. Ominous, as if Kira was missing a crucial piece of information. A heat that spiked in Kira's lower belly and clamped down on those feelings. Hard. The only reaction he allowed himself was a quiet, unsteady breath.

In the moment that Kira spent regaining his composure he heard the door behind him open, and the guard that had brought him here was now entering.

Athrun said, "That is all, I'll send word when I have need of you."

It was a dismissal, Kira realized and he allowed himself to be walked out. The walk back to the apartments allowed Kira to think about why the prince had brought him to that room. Athrun had thought Kira went to the King about his secret visits to town while under the guise of a businessman.

Was Athrun, perhaps, being paranoid that his father was lurking in the shadows? Or was there a history of guards switching their loyalty between factions? It was useful information to know the fragile state of affairs in this country. Especially if Kira had found resistance in Athrun's trust.

Kira couldn't help but think that the prince didn't seem to trust anybody. Even in the way Athrun conversed, every word was deliberate. Like the way Kira watched him force his body to relax at the table of a town tavern.

Getting a second chance at having Athrun's guard down was going to be what made this mission even harder, Kira thought. He didn't know how much training he had, let alone how much it would take to detain him. Guards were within breathing distance and Athrun was able to summon them without a single word.

Then, there was the fact that Kira couldn't get those emerald eyes out of his mind.

Once back in his rooms, Yzak teased him some more before finally settling back to sleep. Dearka had just remained sleeping through Kira's return.

But, Kira hesitated on sleep. He was thinking of what would have happened if he'd met Athrun not as an assassin, but as a ordinary man. What kind of person would he find the prince to be?

He dismissed those useless thoughts almost as immediately as they came.

^.^


	4. Chapter 4 - Blood and Water

**A/C -** WOW! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! They are great to hear and always put a smile on my face :)!

^.^

Days of mind-numbing tasks began. Kira had to learn protocol's, duties and the names of important members of court. It bothered Kira that, somewhere in his memory, all of this had felt like a distant past life. He often tried to think about why this could all be so familiar and he never found an answer. Instead, he tried to think that maybe he was starting to believe his own lies. Kira was not royal, Kira was a nobody from a nobody family - and that was all.

Things were made worse when Kira was put on border patrol. It was long hours of roaming the courtyard and palace boundaries with another senior guard while Kira learned his way around. It was helpful, he had to admit. This was the perfect opportunity to learn the layout of the walls, he came across every entrance and exit.

The downside was that he could not get anywhere near the inside of the palace during his shifts. Navigating outside would be fine but he doubted he would encounter Athrun outside, let alone kill him out here. So, Kira took it upon himself to explore the palace on his, limited, time off.

It was then that he had run into Yzak in the hall.

The silver-haired man gave him a smug grin. "I hear they have you on border patrols, Yamato."

Indeed, Yzak would find a way to rub it in his face that he had got an inside palace job. A personal guard for one of the higher members of the household: Lacus Clyne. Though Kira had never set eyes on the princess, she was in and out of these castle walls.

"So what." Kira answered and it satisfied Yzak's smugness.

"I knew you weren't good enough to be in the palace. Training means nothing if it can't take you to the top of something."

Irritated, Kira asked, "And what can a job like this possibly bring you? Being a palace dog for the rest of your life."

Yazak laughed harshly, "You're not listening Yamato. Haven't you heard of the latest dealings with Orb? The King is planning a retaliation and a campaign will be heading south soon. I intend to be on it."

A campaign. That _was_ new information. Kira had been in this country for years and he had heard of the possibility of a southern campaign but never thought the PLANTS would go through with it. Kira had to admit, with reluctance, that an inside palace job might be worth it if he had access to information. Especially this kind of information.

Kira was not versed in politics but he couldn't help to think of how his home country was going to prepare for this impending war.

"They won't leave me behind if there is a campaign," Kira promised. "I'm too much of an asset to them."

He was just saying it to ruffle Yzak's perfectly primped feathers. And it worked.

Irritated, Yzak shoved Kira against the nearest wall and Kira weathered the impact, absorbing it in a single, shuddering breath. Kira resisted the urge to struggle against Yzak's shoulder.

"You'll pay for humiliating me, Yamato." Yzak brought his face close to Kira's, growling in his ear.

"You're not better than me: you are nothing. Remember that." He hissed as he pushed Kira a little deeper into the marbled walls. Kira weathered the force and wondered again what he had ever done to truly make Yzak hate him so much.

"Soldiers," A foreign voice said. Yzak and Kira hurried to formation to greet the superior officer "Is there a problem here?"

"No sir," Kira said.

"Good." He said, eyeing the pair closely. "You must be Yamato. The Prince has summoned you."

"Yes sir," Kira said and tried not to let the energy coming from Yzak distract him. "I'll head to his corridor now."

Without any instruction on where, exactly, these corridors were Kira took off. He couldn't figure out why Yzak was so easily worked up by him, and decided he didn't care. Whatever that guy took around with him was not Kira's job to decipher.

He had his mission.

With a little help from other wandering staff, Kira found his way to Athrun. The prince was immaculately dressed, as usual. Kira expected nothing less of the nobleman. Kira couldn't help but notice, though, the dark leathers looked at odds with the fine clothes he had worn earlier in the week.

What he didn't expect was for Athrun to say, "I'm having the horses prepared as we speak. You and I are to go into town for a meeting."

Kira stopped dead in his tracks, forgetting his formalities upon his entrance. "The town?"

"Correct."

"What kind of meeting -"

"You don't need to know the specifics," Athrun cut him off and gestured to a pile of clothes on the large desk. "Change out of your uniform and put these on."

From the sound of Athrun's tone, it was an order. A bizarre one. Kira simply walked to the clothes and looked at them with distaste. Athrun and Kira were fairly similar in stature, it wouldn't be hard to put together an aristocratic outfit for him from Athrun's hand-me-downs.

The outfit felt expensive under his hands and he couldn't help but notice the plainness of it. There were no straps, or ties. It was a simple tunic and pants.

"Are they not up to your standards?" Athrun inquired, amused. "I can pick out something a little more aristocratic if you want."

"I don't understand why I have to change into these." Kira said as he began to unfasten his red guard jacket. Underneath was a black undershirt that was laced to his throat. Kira worked on the laces with swift fingers then pushed the shirt open and let it fall from his shoulders.

Kira was aware that Athrun was watching him undress. It made no difference to him though, he was used to stripping in front of company. As he worked with the tunic's bindings on the sleeves it was Athrun who spoke first.

"What do those markings on your shoulder mean?"

Damnit, Kira hadn't been careful enough. His shoulder, which held the marks of his League days, had been out in the open.

Kira lied, swiftly. "In the Academy I got a tattoo for each opponent I successfully defeated. It was a reminder that I needed to work hard every single day I was there."

Athrun remained silent as Kira worked on the pants next, stuffing the unlaced ankles into his boots and lacing them up again. He fastened the black jacket.

"Good. Let's go." Athrun said as he briskly walked past Kira and opened the door. Kira didn't even have time to grab his clothes off the ground. Quickly, he tried to keep up with the prince, following him as he moved through the castle. Athrun would acknowledge guards and servants as he swept through his home. He did it all with that stone cold look on his face that he was used to wearing in castle, there was no sign of smile lines or that crinkle in his brow when he laughed. No, Athrun Zala was the picture perfect image of a prince, the exact rumored image of what Patrick Zala's son should embody. Cold. Heartless. Cruel.

When they reached the front of the castle, indeed, there were two horses saddled and being held by a single handler. One was a large sixteen hands black stallion with fancy white markings on its legs. In the high light of the sun, the coat shimmered a dark blue. The other was a breathtaking chestnut, it was a lean seventeen hands tall horse with a black mane, tail and legs. The way the sun hit this ones coat made it look red.

The handler gave Athrun the reins and he gracefully swept himself up and into the saddle of the red mount. Kira admired his seat for a moment longer than he would any other rider before the handler tossed him reins.

"Need help?" The handler asked and Kira shook his head, bracing himself against the saddle and lifting his leg over. The mount stirred from under him but he quickly brought it under his rein.

"I'm leaving for a ride. No other soldiers are to follow, one will do. That is an order." Athrun said to the guards, who indeed, were right behind them and preparing orders for their own horses.

Athrun gave Kira a quick nod and dug his heels into his mount. Kira did the same and the two of them galloped on the wooded trail. Athrun would have to keep a good pace if he expected his horse to make it to town and back without being overly tired. If Kira remembered right it was about an hour into town by wagon. It would take a little less than that under saddle and with two unworn mounts.

Kira had never ridden extensively. He knew the basic walk, trot, canter transitions and could hold his seat under emergencies. It felt exhilarating to feel the powerful beats of the horses hooves under the ground and the muscles working from under his thighs. He had sometime envisioned himself, with Cagalli, galloping free on horseback. This moment felt a little like those dreams.

Kira admired Athrun's riding. He was a prince after all and no expense would have been spared for his training. Even his horse looked shockingly expensive. Athrun rode well and perhaps that came from spending time away from the castle often on horseback. He seldom interfered with his mounts movements, instead he found a natural rhythm of his own, one that would ensure he used the least amount of energy for riding but was still effective enough to add leg and take control.

After galloping at full speed for quite some time, Athrun slowed to a trot. Kira took the transition in stride and they rode in, almost, silence. The forest still made its own noises, and there was traffic on this busy road that the two would pass with friendly nods and gestures.

Kira had wanted to ask what this detour was for: of all the guards why take him? He did not know what it meant. Was Athrun that naive he would take a complete stranger out of the castle?

Especially one that wanted to kill him.

It was too easy, Kira concluded. Almost like it was planned like this.

If Kira was to kill him now he might as well send word throughout the entire country. Athrun had planned to be alone with him, had sent away guards. It was too easy.

They rode in silence until the little town came into view.

Athrun stopped abruptly on the edge of the tree line. "Tie up the horses in that undergrowth."

Kira didn't question him as they dismounted and Athrun tossed him the reins. The area was told to tie them had a small creek running through it that the horses drank in. Kira met Athrun back on the road to town.

Athrun had pulled a long, simply black coat out of his saddle pouch and was now wearing it. Without saying a work to Kira, they set out on foot into the town. It wasn't bustling like Kira was used to seeing it. Instead, it was quiet and winding up the day as it was almost past business hours.

The walked along the cobblestone town, passing building after building and Kira wondered where they were heading.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the town square that had grabbed their attention.

"He offers us peace and a chance at freedom!" A voice rang over the crowd. "Our king, Patrick Zala is the truth and he will lead us to victory against those defiled and deranged naturalists. They think they can come into our homes and steal our lands -"

The crowd cheered in response as the man continued his long speech.

Athrun had not seemed to be bothered by the protests and continued on his way. Kira hurried to follow.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Kira tried for a polite tone.

"Be quiet."

And that was the end of their conversation. Athrun had clearly known where he was trying to go. They made it to the other side of the town before nightfall. Kira would have thought that it was faster if they went on horseback.

But that would draw too much attention, he realized.

Athrun did not want anyone to know he was here. Even in the courtyard, he was wary of the speech but did not get closer to investigate. Almost as if he knew that he could be easily recognized. He soon realized the change of clothes was also for this reason.

They had detoured into an alleyway and Kira was instantly on watch. There were bad people anywhere and it would take half a motion to attack them in this tight alley.

Athrun seemed less concerned and eventually stopped in front of a building. He was silent until, on the other side, a voice said, "State your name."

"Alex Dino," Athrun replied, smoothly.

The heavy looking door rattled as if a latch were being taken off. It slid open to reveal a tall, ruddy blonde-haired man. The hair spilled down his shoulders, and he wore it in a half-up type of ponytail.

"I thought you would never make it back." He said as Athrun strode past him. The older man's attention snapped to Kira. His blue-eyes turned defensive. "Who is this kid?"

"His name is Kira Yamato, he's a immigrant from Orb." Athrun said and Kira resisted the urge to squirm under further conversations on his behalf.

The blonde-haired man didn't seem to notice. "Why is he here?"

"Because he needs to prove his trust to me" Athrun turned to look back at Kira, a smirk pulling on the corner of his lips.

Kira tried to look unfazed by this and Athrun abruptly changed the topic. "Where are they now, Mu?"

Mu took his steely blue eyes off Kira, "No word. The last reports we got, they had made camp just outside the border."

"I see."

"There's more," Mu said. "The rallies have been getting bigger. It'll be harder to stop the snowball of impending war, should it come to that. The people want it."

"It won't come to that," Athrun ground out. "I'm making negotiations with the council as we speak. I bought us another month, at the most."

Mu sighed, frustrated. "A month is not long enough for this group. They need at least two. They are green, unsure of what real battle looks and feels like."

"Then train them," Athrun said, as if it were the easiest thing to do, to train untried soldiers for real battle. "Tighter lines and harder drills."

"What do you think I've been doing?" Mu asked, rhetorically. "It's not easy when I also have to make sure the rest of our company isn't dead!"

The two of them stared at one another and it was Mu who broke away first. "I'm sorry. I know better than to speak to you in such a way."

Athrun seemed not at all bothered by this outburst, but Mu continued. "It's just getting even more dangerous with these rallies, and the woods are no longer safe either. But these rallies... I'm concerned. They are a daily occurrence now - one mention of an alliance with Orb and they won't hesitate to act on Patrick Zala's behalf."

"What?" Kira blurted, interrupting the conversation. Mu glared back at him.

"Have you been to the eastern side of the town yet? It's grotesque what they've done. Dead bodies have been strung up there for days now - and they are all former Orb immigrants."

Kira thought he was going to be sick. How many could it have been? Five? A dozen? And why would they leave the bodies up?

As if reading his mind, Mu said, "It's a way to show the King that this town is in full support for a campaign to the south."

Kira felt dizzy. For a moment, it sounded like Mu and Athrun were rallying a support group for an alliance with Orb, the exact opposite of what Patrick Zala was doing.

It couldn't be true: if so that was treason. And it was coming from his son, the crown prince.

Athrun was the first to compose himself, "I want those we do have to be trained harder. Up the hours you are training and get them into the field as soon as you can. There have been petty border disputes but nothing serious enough to send the full force of the military down there. It will be good practice should they need to know how the field works. As for the woods, leave that to me."

Mu nodded, understanding what Athrun was saying about the woods. "We have also been followed by various soldiers from town. The King's men. Coming here undetected is becoming harder, same with Rita's Tavern."

So that was why Athrun had been at the tavern that night - to meet with this Mu person.

"I'm aware," Athrun said. "We'll move locations. The next visit will be in the fourth area. Start having this one cleared."

"Yes."

"You have one month, Mu. If I can get more time, I will." Athrun said as he moved to the door. "Do what you can."

"Yes." Mu said then looked back at Kira. "I still don't trust him."

Kira felt, mildly, annoyed. He was being accused of being something he hadn't even done - yet.

"Don't worry," Athrun said. "I have it on good word he'll be on his best behavior."

"I sure hope you're right on this one."

Athrun put his shoulder into opening the sealed door. As it was opened, he looked back at Mu and confidently said "I am," on his way out.

^.^

Athrun instructed Kira not to say a word to him as they walked back through town. It was mostly quiet, save for the rallying that was still taking place in the courtyard. This time, they did not stop to listen to the speeches. But Kira could still hear the words being carried away into the night. _Immigrants. Kill them. Arrest them._

It was nightfall when they returned to their horses, still tied up. Athrun and Kira made quick work and mounted before taking to the trail. But, Athrun had simply shook his head and took another route around town.

It took Kira a moment to realize where they were heading.

It was the smell that hit them first.

Until they saw it: the bodies.

From this distance, Kira could tell they were headless. The smell, even from this far away, was atrocious. The sound of flies and crows cawing were all around them.

People from Orb. People who, just like Kira, had fled to this side of the country.

And now they were all dead.

"You and that man, Mu, are planning to attack the company your father sends to the south. Aren't you?" Kira wasn't stupid, he realized the intent behind training a secret army.

Athrun sat very still in his saddle. "Yes."

It was treacherous. Treason in the worst form. Kira could have Athrun killed just for that alone, without having to do the deed himself.

It made Kira wonder why he would give him that kind of advantage.

Athrun spoke into the night, clearly. "I believe you to be on my side." Green eyes watched Kira now. "These men and women are from your country. Or, a country you had once come to know. They have died in sport because of the rift between the nations."

"You are the prince," Kira said, shakily. "Can't you stop this?"

"Not without it looking like a direct attack against my father. He is without reason and he would gladly execute me under treason should I step out of line in the slightest. And, I'm still several months away from being twenty-one." Athrun said.

"What happens when you've reached twenty-one?" Kira asked, as he was not well versed in the various successions of the throne.

"If anything were to happen to daddy-dearest, the Regency Act would see a temporary ruler of my sovereign nation's choosing until I become ascended. If that were to happen, I do not expect to see any cries of hallelujah at my coronation."

It took Kira a moment longer to clue in on what Athrun was saying. "You think they'll find a way to turn you off? To murder you?"

Athrun stayed silent, letting the moment stretch out. "Yes."

Things in this state were more fragile than Kira had originally thought. Maybe it was almost too easy. Kira couldn't think of an easier way to have the prince killed, then Kira could walk away without any blood on his hands. He and Cagalli could live out their lives normally.

A dreaded thought hit him though: as easy as it would be to turn Athrun in, he would have to then contend with what his evil father was doing. He was trying to start war, possibly to take over Orb and rule over two nations. And, currently from his knowledge, the only one trying to get between this was Athrun.

It was a very fragile system indeed. One misstep and they could all be executed, even Kira - now that he was an unwilling accomplice in this mess.

Kira blurted, "How do you know I'll be true to your campaign and not turn you into your father?"

Kira locked eyes with those placid green ones.

"Because I know you have a sister, and I know where she is."

Suddenly, the world turned upside down. Kira wasn't sure he had heard Athrun right, and the loss of control through his body showed when his horse became skittish. He, quickly, brought it under his rein once again.

Athrun paid no particular attention to him. "We should go."

He turned on a hair, putting his heels into his horse and galloping on the dark trail. Kira swore under his breath, looking back at the line of bodies one last time and he felt sick. Quickly, he also put his heels into his horse and sped off into the night.

Kira wondered how much trouble all of this was going to get him in.

Knee deep sounded like a good place to start.

^.^


	5. Chapter 5 - The Trial

**A/C -** Another chapter! I'm sorry it takes me so long to update, I'm trying for no longer than a month, but (clearly) it's been a little bit of a struggle. I'm also updating this on Ao3 if you don't find an update here :)

Please review!

 **Chapter 5 - The Trial**

 _'I know you have a sister, and I know where she is.'_

Kira should have killed Athrun right then and there as the two rode back to the castle. It was dangerous that Athrun already knew so much. It was also dangerous that Kira had allowed himself to be worked into this entire mess so easily.

Kill him now, Kira thought as he eyed Athrun the entire ride back. Kill him and leave this dreaded war-hungry country.

But, no matter how hard Kira willed himself to move against the young prince, he couldn't seem to wield his sword and kill him.

As they neared the castle, Athrun had ordered Kira to stay silent.

"By all means," Athrun said after a long ride in silence. "Go ahead and tell my father what I've been up to. You will not be met with a kind reception."

The only reason Kira did not say anything was because, currently, Athrun had the upper hand at the moment. He would not risk Cagalli's life because of some arrogant and spoiled princling. Besides, Kira still did not know if Athrun was lying. How could Athrun know of Cagalli, let alone that she was Kira's sister. He hadn't seen her for years and for all Kira knew she could be dead.

The entire time he watched Athrun with a different gaze.

' _I know you have a sister, and I know where she is.'_

If it was true that Athrun knew Cagalli, and where she was, would joining forces with him to put an end to this war be such a bad thing? What would happen if Kira did not kill the prince?

Would it be more foolish to trust a man he had just met, or the mob boss who put Kira through hell for years?

Kira didn't trust Durandal - at all. In fact, it would be for the mob boss' entertainment to throw Cagalli with Athrun Zala, just to watch Kira slip up on his mission. Kira definitely did not trust Gilbert Durandal.

However, he found himself not certain if that meant he trusted Athrun Zala either.

Both men were in the way of Kira's freedom. His and Cagalli's.

When Athrun and Kira finally made it back to the castle, the guard at the iron doors greeted them with a simple nod. The soldier didn't have to look twice to know it was his prince and he signaled for the patrol to open the gates. The pair rode in casually, as if they hadn't spent the evening at a secret base planning for a southern retaliation.

Athrun swept off his horse in one fluid motion, with no signs of fatigue or stiffness from the ride. Kira, however, was stiff and sore from spending so much time in the saddle. The evening ride amounted to his entire life of riding experience and his dismount was less graceful but, nonetheless, he made it off the sixteen hands of black gelding. Kira gave his horse a steady rub on the neck before it was wheeled away to the stables by a handler.

Kira followed Athrun inside, unsure of what to do. Unlike in the city streets where Athrun went relatively unnoticed, the prince greeted by several King's guards once they entered the main foyer of the castle.

"Your Highness," said a guard, bending the appropriate amount of knee. "Forgive me, but your father asked for council with you over an hour ago."

"Did he?" Athrun said in a devilish tone. "Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting much longer or he really will find a way to dethrone me."

It was supposed to be a joke but Kira straightened at the sound of it. Athrun's green eyes locked with Kira's and he held his breath.

"Let's continue this another time," Athrun said to Kira, casually.

Kira tried not to set his jaw in a hard line from frustration. He wanted to be alone with Athrun so the prince could explain exactly what he knew about Cagalli. He had been so frustrated that he forgot to bow at Athrun's exit, to which a more superior guard smacked him on the shoulder - harshly reminding him of his position.

It looked like Kira was going to have to wait for those answers. And he hated that.

^.^

Another six days had passed since that night and Kira had not heard even a whisper from the young prince. It was so frustrating to wait this long, and Kira was about to go insane with all the theories his head was coming up with.

There was also a bustling of activities happening in the castle and Kira had learned about the recent visit of Siegel Clyne. He was Lacus Clyne's father and a very powerful border lord. Surely talk about the recent campaign would have reached him at Copernicus, his impenetrable fortress on the border. Kira had known of the vast empire the Clyne faction had, and it was armed with a well-trained personnel that was significantly less in size of the Zala's, but it made up for its size in sheer brutality. Clyne's and Zala's were in close alliance with one another and together they were a force to be reckoned with. However, it was rare for the Clyne's to join the Zala's in most wars. The only one Kira had heard of was the last war between Orb and the PLANTS.

The reason behind Siegel's Clyne unexpected visit was probably due to recent events with the border. It was as Athrun had eluded, the disputes on the border had already started to stir violence on each side.

But, aside from border and war meetings, the grand hall, that was usually plain and brutally lined with mounted full-body armor, was draped in colorful tapestries. Tables were prepared, and house staff were bustling to bring in bronze, and porcelain sculptures from whatever cave they were dug out of. It surprised Kira, even though this was a military nation, it still acted like a regular court. That meant when royalty made surprise visits the palace was going to put on some grand show. Which meant that Athrun was probably even more unreachable until this was over with.

Kira hoped he would get a chance to see Athrun during the banquet because if he had to wait one more day he might very well go insane.

When Kira's shift was over for the day, he returned to his apartments. However, he hadn't expected to see his room flanked with guards, specifically from the kings faction. He was immediately on edge.

After a brief exchange of formalities at the door, Kira was allowed into his room.

Inside, Dearka was lying on his bed smirking. He had clearly found this amusing. "Yzak is not going to be impressed."

"What's going on?" Kira stopped at his own bed, noticing that his stuff was missing.

"They came here and said you're being moved to the prince's apartments," Dearka said.

"The prince?" Kira jerked his head up. "Why?"

Dearka, who seemed on edge as well, snapped. "You really can't think of a reason why you've been moved to the prince's apartments?"

Kira set his jaw. Damnit. Athrun, whether he knew it or not, was making this situation worse as the days went on. Kira couldn't decide if killing the princeling sooner would have ended his suffering and frustration, or if it would just be the beginning of the worst.

Kira, feeling frustrated, noticed Dearka looking at him. It wasn't a good look either.

"What?" Kira snapped. "Got something to say?"

"Nothing," said Dearka, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're looking at me like Yzak does," Kira gritted his teeth. "I didn't ask for any of this, Dearka."

Dearka sat up, "you may not have asked for it, but you're certainly receiving it. How do you think it looks when a new, young, soldier like you is pushed to the top by an equally young prince? He has a reputation."

Kira faltered in his answer when he tried to think about what 'reputation' Athrun had and Dearka shrugged. "It's a frustrating situation all around - for me included."

"Think whatever you want, I didn't ask for any of this."

The tension in the room was thick when the Captain of the King's Guard came into the room.

Differences aside, both Kira and Dearka scrambled to greet the superior soldier.

"I'll be your escort, Yamato." said Rau from behind his mask. "We took the liberty of transferring your things. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, thank you."

The captain gave Kira a nod, then turned sharply and began walking out of the room.

Kira looked back at Dearka. "I'll see you around."

"We'll see about that."

Kira followed close behind the tight lines of the captain's men. Following them, it had shown exactly how the King's faction was trained compared to the Prince's. Most of the time, the prince's men could barely hold a line, and Kira noticed it on border patrol many times. But they were ZAFT soldiers and there were still high standards expected from both factions. However, it was clear where the hard training stopped between prince and king. It made Kira believe that Athrun's father might be holding back funds to allow Athrun's men to keep up with training.

Kira was lead to a council room that reminded him eerily of the one he stood in when he was appointed into the guard. However, the king's guards were stationed at the council room doors, and the small group lead by Captain Rau was allowed to pass through the double doors. It shocked Kira to see that the room was a furnished monstrosity.

This room was garnished and swaddled in fine red satin with three rows of long benches in the middle of the room, filled with black, gold and red uniforms from both factions. At the head of the benches, at the very front of the room, was a single throne that was made out of obsidian steel and seemed to gobble the light out of the entire room. Seated in the high throne was Patric Zala in a blood red cape and shoulder piece. A smaller throne was currently being occupied by Athrun, who was strapped down in a dark green jacket that did wonders on his eyes. Lastly, members of the council members were standing on elevated stanchions of long tables arranged on either side of the room, each of them in equally dark red capes.

"We can now begin," Patrick announced to the council. The guards escorting Kira had stopped and took their seats in the aisles, except for Rau who went to stand beside Patrick Zala's throne. Kira was left alone to stand before the council and the king.

It had occurred to him what kind of room this was - it was a courtroom.

A small, frail man stepped up to Kira and held out a goblet and gallot. Kira was forced to swear under oath as his realization was proven true. When Kira was finished, the little man went back to the aisles.

"This appeal can now begin." A member of the council said. And to begin, two guards from the kings faction had testified that they were given orders to find the prince and he was nowhere to be seen. The stable hand testified that he readied two horses for Athrun's departure. Then a guard from Athrun's faction testified to Athrun stating he only needed one guard when he rode into town.

"Rau La Cresent, stand and testify to the council," said Patrick Zala.

The captain, Rau La Cresent, moved to stand next to Kira. "Your Honor, six nights ago Athrun was seen heading into Arprilius One with Kira Yamato, a newly instated guard from the academy. The prince did not return until well after sunset. He gave no warning as to his whereabouts, nor did he send word to me as captain. And due to his absence, Athrun's audience with his Highness was untimely."

Kira tried to catch Athrun's gaze but the green-eyed prince was staring, amusingly, at Rau Le Cresent.

"Do tell the council what you think I was doing while I was in town," Athrun said in a voice that was almost bored.

Rau said, "Your Highness, I believe the young guard to have swayed the crown prince to meet with sympathizers of Orb."

Kira couldn't believe it. This trial was because they thought Kira was an Orb sympathizer trying to sway the crown? It wasn't uncommon knowledge that Kira was from Orb, which may have made his situation a little worse for himself he realized. What he also couldn't believe was the sudden outburst from Athrun who barked out a wicked, cruel laugh. "I sympathize with Orb? You've proven me wrong: you certainly can beat the will out of a man."

The tone in Athrun's voice had sent some of the counselor members to shift nervously. Clearly, it was a mistake to those who knew Athrun to say that he sympathizes with immigrants from Orb.

"Enough," Patrick snapped, then turned his steely eyes on Kira who instantly straightened. "Kira Yamato, tell the council what you intended to do with the prince outside the protection of the castle."

Kira had half a second to think before he had to speak, or he would look instantly guilty.

"Your Highness, I escorted the Crown Prince to witness Aprillius One's rally in support of your campaign to the south." Kira answered, looking straight ahead.

The king frowned, "Why did he took only one soldier? Particularly a soldier from Orb."

"I wish to remind the council that I was the number one fighter in the academy," Kira said as he tried to assert himself. "There is no one more dedicated to protecting the prince than I am."

Kira's statement sent the room into a quiet frenzy murmurs before Patrick spoke to Athrun. "Now even your soldiers lie for you under oath?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Athrun said, clearly amused. He addressed the council directly. "Council, don't you think six days has been long enough? You have not only heard my side of the story, but now have heard the side of my personal guard."

"He could have instructed the young soldier," Rau said. "To testify in his favor in front of the council."

"You speak out of line captain," said Athrun and Kira had a feeling that this meeting had been going on for some time now. The signs were showing more in the council members, the fatigue in their faces said it all. "But, by all means believe that I could have instructed the soldier, Rau. If memory serves correct, you would know best about following orders and lying under oath."

Something twitched in Rau's jaw and Kira knew immediately that whatever taint existed in this court, it had been festering for a long, long, time.

"It is exactly why I've brought another witness," Patrick Zala said. This must have been new to Athrun because he turned to look at his father.

"To further prove my guard's loyalty and innocence," said Athrun.

"To further prove the events of that night."

At some unknown beckon, the doors behind Kira opened. He turned to look at the entourage of red uniforms, three guards in total. One of them was Yzak, who was leading what looked to be a young woman with red hair that was tied in two ponytails on either side of her head.

The woman came to bow at the front of the room. Kira, nervously, glanced at Athrun. Did he know his father would bring in another witness? How could he work himself out of this? Did his father pay off this woman and have her state to the council that Athrun was indeed involved in a plot against the crown?

Kira's mind thought of more agonizing questions and as he glanced over Athrun's detached expression - his worries were not set at ease.

From the throne, Athrun's green eyes were bright as he assessed the young woman, however his face remained impassive and unreadable.

"State your name," Patrick Zala said.

"M-Meyrin Hawke, your Highness." Kira was surprised at just how young Meyrin sounded.

A counselor said, "State the events of that night: was the crown prince seen in town with his soldier?"

"Yes." Meyrin said in a clear voice. "I saw the prince witnessing the rallies in the courtyard at Aprillius One. He remained for quite some time before taking his leave back to the castle."

Patricks eyes narrowed, and Kira was instantly aware that this was definitely not the answer he had hoped to get from the young woman."Was he alone?"

"No, the prince was escorted by a guard. Just one guard," Meyrin pointed at Kira. "That guard, I recognize the brown hair."

Patrick Zala said in a hard tone, "you did not witness the prince go anywhere else? He remained at the courtyard the entire time?"

"It is true, your Highness. The prince remained at the rally, then went to visit the east side to witness the bodies of Orb immigrants currently being displayed in your honor."

This was wrong, Kira thought. This young woman must have been bought off, perhaps after being approached by the king because the account was not right. Somehow, Athrun must have interacted with her. Was she a supporter of his too?

Clearly, Patrick Zala was not impressed and his face was filled with disappointment.

"Your Grace," A councilman said, addressing Patrick Zala. "The council wishes to deliberate now, with the new evidence that has been presented."

"Very well," Patrick Zala said and the council members rose, making their way into a small door behind the dias. Meyrin was quietly escorted out of the room, however Kira remained.

Athrun sat on the throne, looking fairly smug.

Patrick, on the other hand, looked rather frustrated. "Have you no shame in yourself? You think this is all a game by constantly dodging your duties in court, and finding ways to disobey my orders."

"Have I?" Athrun asked in a liquid smooth voice.

"Yes," Patrick growled, unamused by Athrun's antics. "I made it very clear to you where your duty lies. Check your memory, you'll find the advice was accurate."

"I must have missed it."

Patrick Zala was a man of infinite patience. Or so, he made himself appear that way, but Kira watched a flicker of tension overcome the king, frustration at his son, before it vanished.

Another thought struck Kira. Perhaps Athrun was rousing this reaction in his father because he knew how far he could push the limits. Kira remembered the difference in father and son factions, the stark contrast of the two. There was something else happening behind the facades, but Kira couldn't quite place it. Whatever it was, it made this court even more unpleasant.

Patrick said, "You are not to go to those rally's in town again. Should you find yourself on another detour, you'll be reminded of your position, Prince."

"Have you been to them yet, father? I thought it to be incredibly unfair that you get to burn and flay immigrants from Orb when you wouldn't even let me look at the rotting ones in town." Athrun said this in a detached voice. Kira had to resist the urge to keep his head from whipping upwards, and trying to search Athrun's face to see if he meant that.

The words were vicious and in a courtroom of people. Kira couldn't understand why Athrun would continue to push this card. Until he realized this room was full of ZAFT soldiers and countrymen who would love to see Orb suffer.

Athrun, Kira realized, was playing to their instincts. He was trying to make it seem as if he were on their side and that his father was preventing him from doing so.

A double edged sword.

Athrun continued, "It's quite a show of support. Once the campaign mounts southward, you'll have an entire kingdom of followers."

"I'm aware."

Their conversation was cut short when the council returned, taking up their seats once again.

"Is this meeting adjourned?" Athrun asked, "I have an incredibly busy day."

The original council member who had spoken stood up. "We have taken each account into consideration and do not see why this young soldier cannot be risen to captaincy. He has shown tremendous loyalty to the crown prince in a short period of time, regardless of his origins. And, since the prince is currently without a captain, there is no need for a captain candidate to go through the usual methods of promotion. Especially when the prince has personally lobbied these past days for this young soldier."

Kira was stunned at the revelation of what this council meeting actually had been. It had been an appeal for Kira to be given captaincy due to him being from Orb.

It all made sense now: why he was moved to the Prince's apartments, the suspicion of his loyalty.

"We accept the ascension of Kira Yamato to Captain of the Guard for the Crown Prince, Athrun Zala."

Kira stared wide-eyed at Athrun, who sat on his dais and smiled down at him. As if everything was playing right into his hands, and exactly how he wanted it to be. It was too clean, Kira thought.

"You will best remember your place," the King warned his son, the threat echoed that of Athrun's when he told Kira he belonged to him. Then, those ruddy black eyes were pinned on Kira. "And keep your men in line."

The threat was barbed and that was how Kira was dismissed, along with the rest of the Kings' guard. Kira instinctively went to walk back towards his apartment when he was grabbed by Captain Rau La Cresent on the shoulder.

"You're captain now," said Rau. "It's only natural that you're moved into the Prince's Apartment's."

Kira nodded, still unsure of Rau and his intentions. Nonetheless, he allowed the captain to lead the way, still dizzy from the whole ordeal of the courtroom.

"That was quite the speech you gave," Rau noted. "It almost had the council members believe you."

"My oath to the crown is true." Kira said.

"It does sound like it, doesn't it?" Rau said, leading Kira down another long corridor. Familiarly, the Crown Prince's signet was engraved on the tapestries down this wing.

"This is as far as I go, young captain." Rau said. Kira was unsure how to salute his, now, equal and opted to nod his head.

From behind the mask, Kira could see Rau smiling. "I hope to see you again soon, Kira."

The Captain of the King's guard turned, continuing down the opposite corridor. Kira watched him depart before opening the door to the room, which was the only one down this section of the corridor.

Inside, Athrun was there. He must have gone straight from the courtroom in order to beat Kira here.

"There's my newly appointed captain." Athrun greeted him, but it didn't seem genuine. It had just seemed like a game to Athrun.

Kira said, "You could have warned me."

"Not when my father was hovering over me these past days," Athrun said. "Had he taken you into his faction or proven you to be colluding with me, things would have been far worse."

"Why did you take me with you then?" asked Kira, "If risking exposure would lead to your father finding out about the retaliation -"

"I had a rendezvous with Mu that was two-weeks old." Athrun said. It looked like he was about to say more but he didn't. Frustration came off the prince in waves. It surprised Kira that the night at Rita's Tavern wasn't a rendezvous with Mu. Clearly Kira had misinterpreted it.

"That woman, Meyrin... you approached her to testify in your favor, didn't you?" Kira observed. He didn't know when, or even how, Athrun could have approached her if his father found her first. But somehow Athrun was a couple steps ahead of the game.

Athrun's gaze hardened as he looked back at Kira. "You may be captain, but mind your tone. I am your prince and you report to me. There is nothing more between us. I do not need to grace you with any explanation for my actions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Let me, above all, make myself translucently clear." Athun said, striding forward and in a movement so fast Kira missed Athrun lunge for him and was seconds too slow to stop him.

The sound of Kira's sword becoming unsheathed echoed off the walls. Kira was pushed backwards by the painful press from the blunt end of the sword before a sharp pain burned across his skin. The sword, that Athrun handled, was now being lodged into his shoulder.

It was well calculated and placed, Kira thought as he breathed out unsteadily. Athrun had barely run him through, but the tip was lodged firmly in the soft spot of Kira's left pectoral. It was precisely placed not intended to cut deep into muscle but to, simply, slice open flesh and become lodged in the soft tissue within that particular area.

Kira moved, instinctively, trying to neutralize the threat but was met with hard resistance in Athrun. The sword pushed a little deeper.

Kira grunted, breathing heavily and giving Athrun a look glittered in darkness. He wanted to kill him, right then and there.

Athrun held his grip, and weathered the dark look with an unreadable one of his own: "I know your loyalty only extends to your sister. Why you are here, and your real intentions - I do not know. But let's get one thing clear: I am in your confidence as you are in mine. Knowledge about your sister will remain between us. If, by chance, my father happens to get an unknown tip-off of what I'm doing, you will find my wrath to be harder to contend with."

Since he already had a sword through his shoulder, Kira didn't bother with niceties anymore. "Where is she? I swear to God if you hurt her -"

"You'll soon see for yourself the condition your pretty sister is in." Athruns's promise had a sense of danger to it. "However, I will not tolerate deceit. Do I make myself clear?"

"Transparently," air hissed past Kira's lips.

Athrun waited a moment longer, green eyes lingering before Kira felt the pressure of the sword relieve itself from his shoulder. It wasn't the first time Kira had been run through by a sword and he refrained from collapsing to the ground.

Kira gritted his teeth though, raising his hand to his shoulder and fully kneeling on the ground. Blood gushed from the wound but Kira knew that it could have been much deeper had the entry site been elsewhere on his body.

"There will be clothes befitting of your new role provided for you." Athrun said as he pulled out a handkerchief from a fold of his tight jacket. He inspected the tip of the sword and wiped the blood off with the piece of cloth. "Unfortunately we do not have the luxury of a formal ceremony. My father has a meeting regarding the imminent campaign south and I intend to be there with you as my captain."

Kira said, begrudgingly, "yes your Highness."

Athrun regarded Kira for a moment longer before he turned, striding to the door and placed the sword upright on the frame of the door.

Before disappearing out of the threshold, he looked back. "And you might want to clean up that wound on your shoulder: you have one hour before the meeting starts."

^.^

Kira patched up his shoulder in his new room. It was three times the size of his tiny apartments, the space was almost too much for Kira. He had never expected himself to be in a position where he would move up the ranks like a common soldier. Especially for ZAFT and when there were many other options for soldiers much more fit for the position of captain.

Making use of his time, he went through some files that were, indeed, old. There were inventories of men and weapons that could have been extremely outdated since Kira wasn't sure how long Athrun was going without a captain.

A knock at his door informed him that he had to take his leave. Hurriedly, he dressed himself in the red captain outfit, with shoulder plates and a cape that swished behind him as he walked. He felt ridiculous.

Kira was led through, what looked like, a separate corridor of the castle. Kira was immediately met with the sensation that this was the King's apartments.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the guards on every door wearing the King's Colors, a signature black and gold uniform.

They took another turn at the end of a straight, long corridor before the pack of guards halted Kira was left alone to walk towards the large set of iron double doors and he entered the room.

This room was much different than others he had been in. There were shelves filled with books, the walls were covered with maps of the region. It looked like the type of study one did serious mock battle meetings in. And that, Kira realized, was exactly the type of study that it was.

Athrun was already seated at the round table, directly across from his father. An empty seat waited on his left, indicating a spot for Kira. Kira bent the knee upon his entrance and took up the empty seat. Once seated, Kira got a better view of those in attendance and who were sitting at the round table. There were four men in total: Patrick Zala, Rau Le Cresent, Athrun Zala, Kira and Gilbert Durandal.

Kira's heart stopped beating at the golden black stare Gilbert offered him.

"I thought I told you this meeting was private," Patrick said over the desk, clearly annoyed. However, the king was eyeing Kira - who was staring at Durandal. His blood ran cold through his body. What was Durandal doing here? Why now?

Had Kira failed the mission?

"I don't see why your captain has to be at the delegations," Athrun was straight backed but appeared at ease.

The King sighed, "I will not indulge in your current mood." He gave Kira another hard look. "As you are aware, Clyne is preoccupied with the current state of affairs at the border."

Quickly, Kira averted his gaze from the golden stare of Gilbert.

"That's why the former chair of ZAFT is here?" Athrun looked at Gilbert Durandal.

For Kira, the world slipped a little more from under him.

Former chairman of ZAFT - that meant, all this time, Kira had been working under orders of ZAFT from the start, even when in the League of Assassins. But why would Durandal give orders for Kira to kill Athrun if Gilbert was a former chairman for the ZAFT military?

There was a brief pause and Kira could feel the tension in the room as black, ruddy eyes stared into emerald green ones. "Mind your manners, prince. The Chairman is an honored guest at this table."

"I understand it must be incredibly difficult time for you Athrun, with the passing of your mother so recently." Gilbert said to Athrun, who glared at the chairman. "My sincerest condolences to you both."

"I did not give you permission to use my name," Athrun said darkly.

Gilbert weathered the dark stare, "Forgive me your Highness."

Kira watched Athrun and Gilbert - clearly there had been some kind of animosity between the two of them. And the tension was felt throughout the room.

Finally, the king spoke. "Stop interrupting this meeting," he said to his son. "It's not made official until tomorrow but you, Athrun, are to lead our campaign south. You will take one hundred of your men and two hundred of mine. There, you will meet up with Clyne's party on the border."

"Shouldn't Clyne be here to discuss these generous conditions?" Athrun speculated.

Kira couldn't believe what he was hearing. He certainly didn't expect to have Athrun be thrown into the middle of this fray, let alone lead the campaign he was trying to dismantle. However, from Athrun's response, Kira had an inkling that maybe the prince did suspect his father would do this.

"Chairman Durandal has been acting as Chancellor to the Clyne faction, he is sitting here today in their behest."

"How convenient," Athrun mused.

Patrick said, "Enough skepticism. We have much to discuss about the campaign."

"Very well, how many men does Clyne have?" Athrun said, addressing Durandal.

Gilbert said, "He is willing to supply an additional one hundred solders to the campaign, making it three hundred strong."

Siegel Clyne, one of the strongest border lords the PLANTS, was only offering one hundred men… it sounded to Kira as if the border lord wanted nothing to do with this war.

Patrick sneered, "Three hundred men will not be enough to sway this war in our favor."

"We can persuade him for more." Gilbert said. "I've received word that his daughter, Lacus, has accepted your offer for her hand in marriage. Siegel is a firm believer that the North should stay strong, he just needs a little more guidance."

"I will not allow my campaign to succumb because Clyne has feelings towards the people of Orb." Patrick declared.

Kira could hear the frustration in the kings voice, he could also hear the animosity and the discrimination. Kira knew that Orb had a strong military presence as well, which threatened Patrick Zala. However, Kira also knew that three hundred men coming through Orb's border was not enough to dampen their defenses. It would be a warm up for the Orb military. They were much stronger.

Slyly, GIlbert suggested, "Perhaps Athrun could speak to the daughter. Persuade her to get her father to put more men into this campaign. Being so close to the border, Clyne's have more to lose than anyone of us, even if he is a sympathizer."

"Speak to Lacus?" Athrun said, slightly entertained. "Lacus is a war-lords daughter but she certainly does not possess a war-lords heart."

"I agree," Patrick said. "Lacus is not the one we need to go through. Siegel is the one we need direct communication with."

"I understand your frustrations, however Lacus is quite the influencer. She could not only rally more men to be on your side, but she could persuade her own faction to fight for anything she believes in," said Durandal. "She is very convincing."

Patrick Zala considered, "She could prove to be useful in this war -"

Athrun cut off his father, "Lacus has no love for the antics of ZAFT or the military. She will not help raise an army to fight because she doesn't believe in fighting."

"The conditions of marriage could sway the father," Gilbert Durandal said and he reminded Kira of a cat playing with it's food.

Now, Patrick Zala seemed intrigued. "Yes, that could be in our favor."

Again, Athrun interjected. "You come here under orders for the Clyne faction, and yet, now you plan to use his daughter like a cheap whore."

"Athrun!" Exclaimed Patrick, furiously.

"Father -"

"It's quite alright," GIlbert said, chuckling a little. Kira had been stunned. In all the time he knew Athrun, never had he called his father out like that. Athrun must have felt strongly for Lacus if the thought of using her upset him this much.

Kira watched as Gilbert addressed Athrun, those golden eyes were wicked and tinged with dark amusement. "I've always seen you as a nephew to me during my time with you Athrun so I'll be frank: you are green and untried. The unfortunate circumstances of politics make it more than simply marching your troops to the border and declaring war. It means you have to be willing to put everything on the line, and use those who have the most influence to your advantage before the wool is pulled over your own eyes."

"The Chairman is right," Patrick declared. "You are to do what you are told and leave the destiny of our country up to those who understand the dynamics of a war."

"Former Chairmen," Athrun reminded the group and let out an unsteady breath. "I want to talk about the battle tactics. Who will be captaining the men in the field?"

"Rau Le Cresent." Patrick said without hesitation and gestured to the captain. "In your absence, I appointed him Captain of the Prince's Guard for the duration of your campaign south, the council approved the decision."

Kira could see the flicker of anger flash in Athrun, who suddenly seemed to regret the decision to leave the room sooner than his father, so that he could meet Kira upstairs - even if he had run him through with a sword.

"There is no need," Athrun declared in a tight voice, and Kira was surprised to find Athrun's hand rest on his shoulder. "I've found a suitable captain."

He couldn't mean Kira. This was not ideal, especially when the declaration was being made in front of Gilbert, and Kira was fully aware that Gilbert was watching him too and seemed even more amused. It made Kira wonder what the mob boss saw: did he see that Kira was unable to do his mission, or could he appreciate Kira using Athrun's loyalty against him before doing the deed (even though Kira had nothing to do with any of this). He was just waiting for his chance to kill the prince.

Patrick Zala's cruel gaze swept over Kira, disapproval was clear on his face. "Have you any proper training, soldier?"

Gilbert was smiling at the events unfolding before him.

Kira tried not to stutter as he fumbled his way through the lie. "I fought on the border in the Clyne faction, leading a campaign in the mountains."

Kira had remembered that tactic from the last battle between Orb and Zaft. He had been ordered by his father to take a small group of men to the western horizon, away from the main fight, when word came that ZAFT forces broke through their defenses. It was a sneaky move that was not included in the parlay terms, yet ZAFT was known for breaking parlay. Kira had only been thirteen years old.

The king did look impressed by this, "That tactic nearly won the campaign. Nearly, but it wasn't enough for Orb forces. This time, we intend to hit harder." He looked to Athrun, "This is not a game, prince. A young captain does not make for won battles."

Surprisingly, Gilbert chimed in. "I've seen this young soldier on the field. He is no stranger to a fight."

The words were dangerously close to the truth. Kira locked eyes with the grinning mobster.

Why?

Patrick Zala was still unconvinced, "Rau will have better control of the men."

"Send Rau then," Athrun suggested. "He can captain the King and Clyne men. However, the Prince's Guard will be captained by Kira, and he alone will have control of my men."

Kira felt the tension grow and Patrick Zala lifted his eyes with a steady coolness that had Kira's stomach feel like lead.

Father and son stared one another down. It was Patrick who slowly, very slowly, moved to stand. The room remained quiet as the king walked around the table towards Athrun.

Kira could feel a tremor of Athrun's confusion as Kira, himself, braced unconsciously.

Patrick said, "Very well, have it your way. Heed my warning: your men will all die under the lead of a green captain, and an even greener commander."

"I imagine that was not a pitfall in the planning," Athrun said dangerously.

"Your presence is no longer needed here. You have your orders: I will be sending word for the Clyne's to prepare an announcement of your engagement. You will do your duty and lead this campaign. And Athrun, you will also bring back a victory for the nation. Have I made myself clear?"

The King was standing toe-to-toe in front of Athrun. The emerald eyed prince only blinked slowly at his father. "What will I ever do without your infinite kindness and generosity? It would be my honor to ride to the south and bring back a win for you father."

Athrun, in a single fluid motion, rose from his seat and sank to his knees. Patrick smiled contently as he extended a jeweled hand to his son, who lifted his lips to the ruby ring on the King's finger. Athrun gave it a chaste kiss and remained bowed.

Kira was shocked at the tender way Patrick lifted his hand and touched blue silken hair. Athrun tensed his shoulders but remained, utterly, still under his father's touch.

"You're just as stubborn as your mother. Yet, she was very good at taking orders." Patrick Zala said. "You may take your leave, prince."

^.^

"Athrun," Kira said when the two of them had finally stepped into Athrun's corridors alone. Green eyes narrowed at Kira at the breech in formalities.

"I didn't give you permission to use my name." He snapped.

Kira said bitterly, "Your Highness, it's a trap."

"You'll have to be more specific," Athrun said as he sat down at his desk and poured himself a glass of water from a pitcher.

"All of it," Kira said. "Sending you south, using Lacus..." Kira stopped himself. It was immediately clear what Gilbert Durandal was trying to do because Kira had been part of it.

Athrun, however, was completely in the dark. And so was Patrick Zala.

"Speak your mind," said Athrun, moving the goblet to his lips. Steady green eyes were on Kira.

Kira hesitated. "It's too neat. Someone wants you out of the castle and into the fray of battle."

Athrun said, "It seems they are going to get what they want, since I cannot just abandon my title or the orders my father gave."

No, Kira thought, he most certainly couldn't. Athrun was being marched to his death and Kira couldn't raise any concern without the danger of his own intentions becoming known. But, another realization came to mind.

Athrun had known about this. At least about having to march south. In fact, he had planned for it.

"You made me captain to avoid having Rau captaining the entire company." Kira realized. "You don't trust him."

"Captain Rau Le Cresent is not the man I lack faith in." Athrun said, then abruptly changed the topic. "It seems you'll have your reunion with your sister much quicker than I anticipated."

"What?"

Athrun's green eyes seemed to read the way Kira was holding himself, and the imminent question that was to come. So he answered it. "Cagalli is a member of Lacus Clyne's faction."

For a moment, Kira couldn't hear anything but his heart pounding in his skull. Kira swayed slightly and Athrun's gaze narrowed on him.

"You really didn't know?"

Kira didn't answer him. All this time, he had thought Cagalli was somewhere in the slums of Orb, underground as he had been. Or worst, perhaps working in a brothel and being defiled. He hadn't expected for her to be safe, not that being in the PLANTS was particularly safe for an Orb immigrant. But she was still safe. Cagalli was a part a princess's council. And not just any princess, Lacus Clyne's reputation precedes her. Lacus was known as kind hearted and extremely well spoken. She represented various charities and non-profit organizations, she also made various appearances throughout the province.

Durandal knew, Kira concluded. He knew and sent Kira here on the sole purpose of deception. Durandal wanted Kira to kill Athrun on the premises that he would do it swiftly and without hesitation. Maybe he didn't expect the young assassin to give much thought to the mission.

"I - I have to go." Kira blurted and headed straight for the door. He thought he was about to get sick and he needed to clear his mind.

Athrun watched him, Kira could feel those green eyes on him as he hurried out of the room. He had no particular place to go and instead headed for the courtyard. It would take him outside and maybe the cool breeze of the impending night could help settle his foggy mind and make some sense of this.

Durandal was not a man who made mistakes. He deliberately knew that Cagalli would be in close association to Athrun. The mob boss also, clearly, had the connections to send Kira here. Which is how he had ended up in the military training to begin with.

This mission was a set-up. Durandal knew exactly what he was getting Kira into. It was was the only reason why he allowed Kira to leave the League. He realized he was never going to escape his fate. It was only for the mob-bosses entertainment.

Kira's heart was pounding.

There was no chance that Kira and Cagalli would survive in this game. There was no freedom, no matter who Kira had to kill.

To hell with all these games. Kira was sick and tired of these pointless moves that left everything on the board in a deadlock.

He was not going to be a pawn. Nor would he allow Cagalli to be used in this war. Kira was going to figure out a way around this mess he suddenly found himself in.

And it, inherently, came down to staying close to Athrun.

Conflict of interest didn't even begin to describe how bad Kira was in the middle of this.

He collected his thoughts, took a deep breath and continued walking through the courtyard.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Princess

**A/C -** This is almost double my usual word count, to make up for the lack of posting! I really am having fun with this story, I didn't think I would but it's so fun to write in the old days! Please review and let me know what you think!

 **Warning:** This chapter contains **MATURE** content. Please be advised.

 **Chapter 6 - The Princess**

^.^

Word of Kira's promotion reached every part of the castle by early afternoon the next day. Servants were fussing over him; soldiers were slapping him on the back, congratulating him. Not Yzak though, if anything this promotion seemed to get under his skin even more.

However, unlike what Athrun had told him about not having a formal ceremony, the next day Kira was shuttled into the council room to be appropriately appointed. Select few were invited to the ceremony, and it was relatively quick. A speech from counsel members, Kira swore on the sword (again) to protect the royal family. It was Athrun, himself, that wielded the golden accented sword during the appointment.

Throughout the entire thing his freshly wrapped shoulder burned in pain and Kira tried not to think of the irony that Athrun had run him through his left shoulder (the should currently being appointed at the end of a sword) the day before. After, Athrun pinned a red and gold circulate to the fabric, just about his (wounded) shoulder. Kira's new status meant aristocratic clothing and a captain uniform that was tacky even to Kira's taste.

He had been swathed in the uniform for his ceremony. It consisted of full golden armor, fur shoulder pieces and a trailing red cape. Kira could barely move in the heavy uniform and was thankful this was only for official ceremonies. His regular day-to-day captain suit consisted of a similar red guard jacket, a sash across his shoulder, his pin and a slightly shorter cape on shoulder pieces.

Another mildly annoying part of being captain was that Kira's apartments had been moved. He was now placed in the same wing as Athrun in the palace. None of this was particularly ideal, but if it meant Yzak could not slit his throat while Kira slept than perhaps it was a good thing.

Once he was alone in his room, Kira took off the heavy armour and unfastened the bindings of his undergarments until he was shirtless and his pants had trailing laces. Kira's skin was red where bits of armor had pressed into his skin and he rubbed his shoulders out.

Kira had slept on all the information he went through last night - and it still gave him a headache to think about. He wondered if Durandal had eyes in the castle too, maybe as soldiers or the house staff. Kira couldn't relax because if the mod-boss was watching him, Kira was going to have to get good at acting.

Captaincy was not easy. The first thing Kira has on his desk were dozens of reports left from the time the Prince's Guard had no captain. He had to review reports, visit stations and guards and learn the layout of the entire palace.

Not to mention he had to plan the entire rotation during a pre-ceremonial event involving Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala. He took it all in stride because Kira knew that knowledge of this layout was what would get him out of this damned place.

Athrun seemed to trust his new captain enough that he never, once, paid Kira a visit.

To Kira's surprise, he did get a lot done. Reports were sorted and signed off on. Any straggling guards were noted and Kira made it a personal task to visit with them. Then, there was a desperate need for consistent training for the Prince's Faction. It was clear that the king had a more organized company of men, and Kira stayed up well within the night coming up with designs and training plans that could help this bought of men for the upcoming battle they would face. Then they would, at least, have a half chance at surviving.

All of the work had put Kira well into the late evening. He hadn't felt tired at all, the work was not physical but mentally dexterous. It felt good to put his strategic mind to use other than fighting to death in the glums of Orb, or the PLANTS - or wherever he was during his time in the League.

When Kira had a list of things to do for tomorrow he walked over to his bed and fell asleep.

^.^

Final preparations were being made for Seigel Clyne's arrival. Lacus had already been in the castle walls, however Kira had yet to meet the pink-haired princess. It meant next to nothing to him, other than the fact that Cagalli could very well be near her at this moment.

That day, Kira had a meeting with the council, in attendance were some long duty-standing guards and Rau La Cresent, prior to the evening events. They were discussing, in great detail, the nightly events that would take place and which rooms would need the most security, and who would man said rooms.

Athrun's men would be stationed in the courtyard, corridors and in the main dining room. Pactrick's faction would be scattered throughout as the King was rumored not to be staying for the entire night, so he would have personal guards.

As for Lacus, she had a small faction from Athrun's group. Kira currently had captaincy over them and would be giving them orders, to which Kira tried not to think of how well Yzak would take those orders - since he was assigned to Lacus Clyne during her stay in the castle currently.

Once the meeting was over, Kira set out to begin a guard schedule. It would seem, to his dismay, that Yzak would be on that schedule tonight.

Kira was about to leave his quarters when an abrupt entrance of black-sanctioned guards flanked the room. Kira reacted immediately, reaching for the hilt of his sword.

"I would advise against that, Captain." Patrick Zala said as he stepped into the room. He held up a single gesture to his guards and they immediately left the room, closing the door behind them.

Kira let go of his sword and bowed, accordingly, to the king.

"I see this role is becoming of you, Kira Yamato." Patrick said.

"Thank you, your Highness."

Patrick Zala frowned. "I can't help but think that some details may have slipped my son's memory that night you went into town with him."

Kira stood very still as he realized the intention of this surprise visit.

The king continued. "There would be no repercussions to you if you wanted to clarify some of the things that really happened that night."

"There is nothing to clarify." Kira said carefully. "You and the council heard first hand about the events of that night."

Black eyes watched Kira. "There is another matter that has been pressing on me. How does an ordinary soldier, a recent graduate from the academy nonetheless, get to your position in such a short time? Did you bribe the prince with your pretty face? He is young, foolish and has a history of being easily conned by the first taste of cock."

Kira physically reeled backwards. What the king was implying… it was sickening but it was familiar Dearka had suggested something similar the day of the trail. Kira would never stoop so low for position. Never in his life had someone implied something so indecent.

"I have not bedded your son." Kira said in a low and dangerous voice.

Patrick's gaze remained on him, "And what of that woman, did you have a hand in swaying her?"

Kira faltered, especially when he saw Athrun casually leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't stop on my account," Athrun said smoothly.

"I'm curious to know more about your...guard." Patrick gave Athrun an unreadable look.

"This again? I'm not fucking him." Athrun said the crude words without a change in his features and it made Kira shift uneasily.

"I also wanted to give this soldier the opportunity to clarify any details he may have left out." Patrick Zala said, then shrugged. "Do not fear, his testament was the same as yesterday."

"I know it may seem impossible for you to comprehend, but loyalty doesn't come from spreading for a soldier." The rest of the sentence was heavily implied as Athrun's eyes glistened.

"You'll know that best," Patrick said in dark tone. The implication seemed to hit Athrun as he took an unsteady breath in. Patrick continued, "Tonight I expect you on your best behavior in front of the Clyne's. The trade negotiations will be handled over the banquet."

"Yes father."

"Very good." Patrick gave Kira one last look, to which Kira bowed for the king, before taking his leave.

Athrun watched after his father leave, with something unreadable in his eye.

"You could stop baiting him," Kira said, perhaps misreading the look because Athrun snapped his attention back to Kira. "If you want his attention just listen to him."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Athrun hissed. "I need to have a word with you: in private. Meet me at the stables in an hour. And try not to have another run in with the wrong faction, or we'll have a repeat of yesterday's little accident with the sword and the shoulder."

Athrun, Kira realized, was very upset. Whatever his father implied had set him into a mood that Kira was not ready to deal with just at this moment. "Yes sir."

After giving Kira some vague instructions on how to get to this 'meeting' spot, the prince stormed away down the hall.

An hour passed and Kira made his way to the stables, as instructed.

Athrun was already waiting. Kira decided to tread lightly, unsure of the mood Athrun was in.

"I need you to listen closely," Athrun started. "Tonight I will be taking Lacus away to consummate the engagement."

Kira blinked in surprise, not sure why he needed to know this information. "Is - uh, is that standard custom in the PLANTS?"

Green eyes stayed on Kira steadily. "I'm not sure if you're aware but women are not treated in high regards on this side of the border. My father believes all they are good for is producing little Zala's to run around. I didn't bring you here tonight to talk to you about that."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"After the ceremony, I will be expected to be away with Lacus for the remainder of the night. Which means I will be leaving the castle to run an errand in town." Athrun said.

Kira said, "But the king made it clear you were not to be in town."

"That was before he decided to send me to south on a suicide mission." said Athrun.

"Yeah but -"

"These are your orders for the evening: make sure when the time comes Lacus is taken care of and I need you to keep a very close eye on Gilbert Durandal. Do not expect my return until the morning. And, ensure no one disturbs us in the room prior to my return." Athrun said.

"This is crazy," said Kira. "You need to take someone with you, your father is going to notice and if he finds out you're down there again he'll -"

"Kill me?" Athrun offered. "I'd say I'm surprised but I'm not."

Kira tightened his jaw and tried again. "Can't you take anyone you trust with you? Or wait?"

"No."

"No, as in, you can't? Or no, as in, this can't wait another night?" Kira suppressed his frustration with the prince, who he knew was only saying 'no' out of sheer stubbornness.

"It cannot wait another night. Mu needs to know the circumstances of the council deliberation that occurred. This will be the last time I get any correspondence from him regarding the small company being kept on the border. It needs to happen tonight."

"Fine." Kira said. "I'll make sure Lacus is kept away until dawn."

"And you are to keep an eye on Gilbert Durandal. Do not let him out of your sight, and do not trust anything he says." Athrun seemed like he knew exactly what it meant to trust the mob-boss.

Kira was suddenly very interested in what exactly happened in this court.

"Understood."

^.^

It was Kira's first royal banquet and not only was he not attending the festivities, he was in an unfamiliar role in an unfamiliar country. However despite that, all of this had seemed very familiar, as if in a past life he had been the one to run around these large halls of people.

He dismissed those thoughts. Kira hadn't quite remembered a lot of his childhood, but he certainly was not royalty.

Kira's first order of business was to make sure everyone was at their stations

Athrun and the royal entourage were in the banquet, starting an eight-course dinner. Athrun had said his father preferred doing business in a standard council room but Siegel Clyne preferred a relaxed environment. So until they decided to finish up, Kira rotated the guards in the main ballroom and in the courtyard.

Halfway through the festivities, when the banquet was finished, Kira had his first look at Lacus Clyne.

She was beautiful and regal in a light blue gown that graced her body, highlighting her curves with a plunging neckline that revealed the slope of her breasts. Kira averted his eyes away from the pink-haired beauty as they caught a glimpse of blue hair beside Lacus.

Athrun was dressed in a blue jacket that had gold accents, a sash across his waist and a pair of black pants with equally black boots that reached his knee in length. Standing next to Lacus they were breathtaking, they were mesmerizing.

Everyone bowed, including Kira. As the couple acknowledged everyone, Kira saw a flash of blonde hair standing a couple feet away from Lacus.

Golden eyes pinned Kira to the spot and his breathing stopped. It was Cagalii...after all these years, seeing her had struck him hard in the chest. Kira was well over forty feet away but her face was unmistakable to him, it was burned in his memory for all these years as he hoped and prayed that he would be able to see her one day.

She was beautiful, and grown up. She was also wearing a gown, a pretty green gown, which Kira thought was odd since he could never imagine his sister being dressed up. She filled it out though, as he remembered his twin would be his age now too: a blossoming young adult.

Her beauty was like an arrow to his heart since he hadn't known what kind of conditions she had been living in these past years.

She had only caught his eye for a moment before Cagalli turned away and went after Lacus and Athrun.

Kira had to blink himself out of the emotion that threatened to consume him.

Not yet, he thought to himself. He would have plenty of time. Or so he hoped. Kira didn't want to rush things, especially with so many eyes on him.

Even though it killed him, he would wait.

The night went on relatively quietly. Until the royal party came to stop in front of Kira for brief formalities.

"Ah, my newly instated captain," Athrun greeted Kira and it felt odd to see him in such a good mood. Kira fell off-guard, nearly missing the proper formalities to exchange.

"Your Highness," Kira greeted him, then looked from Athrun to Lacus. "Miss. Clyne."

Lacus smiled, "Is this the young soldier from Orb we've heard so much about?"

Athrun frowned, "unfortunately, yes. Pity he's not more talkative."

This was Kira's cue to keep his mouth shut on the topic. Instead, he acknowledged Lacus with a smile. "Congratulations on the engagement, your Grace."

"Thank you!" Lacus said enthusiastically. "I'm honored to have met such a kind hearted man as Athrun."

Curtly, Athrun said, "Now that you've been thoroughly distracted by my mistress, you're slacking on your observation of Yzak trying to get-on with the woman of the household. Fix it."

Kira looked in the direction Athrun was talking about and, indeed, Yzak was trying to harass one of the women staff. Kira excused himself quickly from the royal couple and went to the guard once he had done away with the woman.

"Stop harassing the staff," Kira said. "Or you'll be turned off for the night and I'll -"

Yzak smelt of liquor and swore, "What the fuck are you going to do about it? You're just the Prince's little bitch."

His voice was loud enough for several on-lookers to overhear. They were now looking Kira's way, expecting a confrontation. Kira realized this was exactly why Athrun had sent him over here, because this would be the perfect opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

Kira needed to show these guards that he was not to be reckoned with.

He stepped closer to Yzak. "Prince's orders: hands off the help or you'll be tied to the cross for disobedience."

Yzak's breath was hot on Kira's face, "Fuck you, Yamato."

Kira weathered the impact on his wounded shoulder as Yzak stormed off.

Kira watched him go before his attention was caught by his golden-haired sister. Cagalli beckoned to him quickly before disappearing into a hallway. With a quick glance around, Kira followed.

They stood in an empty room.

"Kira?" Cagali said, almost hesitant. "Is that...really you?"

"Yes, it's me." Kira couldn't contain his excitement and strode over to Cagalli. He wanted to hug her; to at least hold her and see if this was a dream and she disappeared. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Where have you've been, Kira?" Cagalli said and the tone in her voice stopped Kira from stepping any closer to her. "The last time I saw you, we were in Orb. Now you're captaining the ZAFT military, for the son of Patrick Zala no less."

The judgment in her tone made Kira's voice weary. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"No, you don't know! Why did you leave me? The only thing I remember was you and me in that alley, then you were gone. And now I find you in the ZAFT Military. Why are you here?"

"I have a lot I need to tell you, but I can't right now." Kira said, stiffly.

This only angered Cagalli more, "What the hell, Kira! Do you know how worried I was? To not have any idea what happened to you after all this time!"

Damnit, damnit. It had never occurred to Kira that, in Cagalli's eyes, it looked like he had abandoned her. "Cagalli, calm down -"

"Calm down?" She snapped. "Do you have any idea what I've had to go through? And now I'm just finding out you've been in ZAFT this whole time, with Athrun Zala."

"He's a good person," Kira defended Athrun. He didn't know why he did, he just felt like he had to. "And I've went through shit too Cagalli, so don't act like you're the only one that matters in this damned world."

"He's starting a war with Orb, does that not mean anything to you?" Cagalii retorted.

"Don't go digging into things you don't understand Cagalli," Kira warned.

Cagalli clenched her fists, "It pisses me off to see you here, in that uniform and working for him. What do you think mom and dad would think -"

"Shut up," Kira growled. He was breathing heavily now, rage passing through him like waves.

Cagalli was his twin and that same intensity of rage flickered in her eyes before her expression softened a fraction. "Come with me, I can get you out of here."

Kira blinked, "W-what?"

"Run away with me, whatever it is you need to do just leave it!" Cagalli stepped towards him. "I can help you."

The irony was not lost on Kira. He breathed out, almost chuckling at the thought that Cagalli thought she was the one protecting him. Despite the situation, it was humorous.

The offer was also tempting because it would be so easy right now to leave with Cagalli. All they had to do was go to the stables and escape out the front doors. Hardly anyone would notice, and getting around the guards on the gates would be easy. Kira would just lie and say he had direct orders from Athrun to let them go.

Kira clenched his hands into fists as he pushed the words out, "I can't."

"Why?" Cagalli probed. "Because of him? Do you have any idea what those people have done to Orb?"

"Why are you with Lacus then?" Kira pushed. "She's a representative of ZAFT."

"Now who's the one that doesn't understand," Cagalli scoffed. "Lacus is a lobbyist for change. Athrun Zala is just like his father and -"

"I do hope you don't say we look alike. That'll hurt." Athrun said from the door of the open room. The way he was leaning against the door made Kira think he had been there the whole time, just like he had earlier with his father.

Cagalli glared at him before averting her eyes. "I apologize your Highness for my words."

Athrun's boots clicked as he walked over to the twins.

"Of course, I cannot be the one to reprimand you, Lady Cagalli." There was a dangerous note in Athrun's voice when he reached the two of them. He looked to Kira and said, "I'll be taking my leave with Lacus shortly, Captain."

"Yes, sir."

Athrun turned and left the room.

Kira stepped closer to Cagalli, pitching his voice so only his twin could hear. "Cagalli, I know it doesn't make very much sense but I promise we'll get out of here."

Cagalli jerked back, away from Kira. "I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Cagalli -"

"No," She said firmly. "If this is your choice, so be it. What kind of man you've turned out to be is no longer a concern because you are a stranger standing before me. You are no brother of mine."

The words hit Kira harder than he thought they would and all he could do was watch Cagalli walk out of the room, the echoes of her shoes hitting the floor were the only noise.

And then there was silence.

^.^

Athrun had made it clear that he was intending to leave soon. So, Kira weaved his way to the head of the dais. When he did not find Lacus or Athrun there, he searched the garden.

"Congratulations on your promotion," a voice said from behind a rose bush. The owner of that voice revealed himself shortly after. Gilbert was grinning like a cat.

"Thank you, Chairmen." Kira emphasized then glared at the mob-boss. "Or do you prefer Chancellor?"

Gilbert did not reprimand Kira for speaking so rudely. Instead, the mod-boss weathered Kira's dark stare and said, "How was the loving reunion?"

Kira didn't bother with niceties either, "You knew she would hate me for being in the military. It's the reason you sent me here."

Gilbert didn't deny Kira's accusations. "Ah, yes her disdain for all things ZAFT have been voiced and well-known."

"Why am I here?" Kira looked into those golden eyes that began to shine darkly. "Why send me here? To fight in this war?"

"You'll soon learn that war is not necessarily about the fighting." Gilbert said.

Kira hated games just as much as he hated war. He stifled any reply he may have had and bowed to the mob boss. "I have duties to attend, pardon me."

"Very well," said GIlbert. "Oh and Kira, between you and I. I'm surprised you didn't try to run with her. Because if you had, I'm afraid things would not end well for either of you."

Kira knew that he should take threats from Durandal very seriously. He glared back at him and Gilbert smiled cunningly. "Have a good night, Captain Yamato."

Gilbert slithered away into the darkness and Kira left. He knew the temptation was just that - a temptation. He was thankful Cagalli had been stubborn enough not to argue with him because he knew GIlbert would have them killed the moment they ran.

Kira made his way to the main foyer, searching for Lacus' unique pink hair in the crowd. She was easy to find, among all the bland faces, her pretty one stood out. He made his way towards Lacus.

"Your grace," Kira bowed to her. "I am to be your escort for the, uh, ceremony."

"Thank you very much," the pink-haired princess said kindly. She did not try to touch Kira or weave her arm through his as he'd seen some ladies had done so tonight. Instead she crossed her hands in front of her gown and waited for Kira to guide her.

Kira was told beforehand the chambers in which the moonlighting event would take place. He was instructed to take Lacus up to a separate floor, in which only high class men would be awaiting.

The event was to take place at midnight. Lacus would be allowed to go to her room and change before joining the event at that time. It was within the hour.

Kira only understood some of the details that happened at the event. Athrun and Lacus were to consummate their engagement in front of the high class men. Kira almost gagged. Athrun's father would be there, and so would Lacus's father, as it was tradition.

It was the ensure the woman was receiving a strong seed before the wedding, so they could bear children as soon as possible. And, to establish a union before the marriage.

Kira felt uncomfortable as he escorted Lacus. She was too classy of a lady to be allowed this to happen to her. Athrun would come in, bed Lacus and then leave for town. It was the perfect opportunity for the couple to receive 'alone' time. And also the perfect opportunity for Athrun to slip away. But this seemed so...so barbaric.

They stopped at the door to her room.

"I'll be out here, just send word if you need me." Kira bowed again.

Lacus smiled up at him, "you are very kind, Captain Yamato."

"I'm just doing my duty."

Soft blue eyes stared at him. "Even though you're from Orb? I know it's not my place, but I just want you to know that I don't see that as being something to be ashamed of."

"I-I'm not ashamed of it." Kira said. "I just realized that people from Orb are treated...differently on this side of the border." Just because Lacus was a war lords daughter, didn't mean Kira had to describe the horrible things that he had seen. She was a lady, after all.

"Perhaps I misunderstood, please forgive me if I've offended you at all." Lacus was genuinely concerned.

Kira offered her a smile, it felt nice to have someone as truthful as Lacus to talk to. "No offence taken."

"You must think of us as barbaric," she gestured to herself. "For some of our practices."

"No," Kira stopped for a moment. Lacus didn't seem like the type to not answer a question, and she didn't seem uncomfortable so Kira thought, why not. "But I must ask, are you alright with these...practices. I'm not familiar with all the customs within the PLANTS but it seems like it will be...quite...crowded. And what the prince has to do...are you okay with that?"

"Athrun is a very kind and gentle man. I'm not afraid in the slightest."

Kira did not acknowledge the comment of Athrun being kind or gentle. Kira had known the prince for being cunning and manipulative, always working at an angle and with a nasty temper.

Kira did not say any of this. If this ritual did not convince Lacus of Athrun's nature, than nothing will. "I understand. Please let me know if you need anything. I am to personally escort you throughout the...proceedings."

"Very well," Lacus said and Kira slipped out the door.

^.^

Throughout the night, various men and high ladies slipped into the room before Athrun was brought forward, with his father in tow. They shared a brief look before Athrun slipped away behind the door. The rest of the night Kira refused to overhear anything in the room. He focused on the laughter and music from downstairs, but every now and then he would hear the bedding noises from Athrun and Lacus. He tried not to picture what it looked like: to have both their fathers watching, along with a handful of other nobility. The 'ceremony' lasted approximately an hour before Athrun sent everyone on their way and the group, except the royal couple, piled out of the room.

When Kira did not see Atrhun leave the room, he became concerned as he was now unaware of when his prince would return.

The early dawn sent Kira hopping from foot to foot in anticipation of Athrun's return. He had barely a wink of sleep, and his new title hadn't allowed him to take much of a break throughout the night. He posted sentries on the door, knowing them to be some of the more loyaler guards in Athrun's regime. He then rotated guards throughout the palace, realizing that they were short guards and Kira ended up having to take a couple rotations of watch shift in order to give the men proper breaks.

He didn't mind. It gave him an excuse to be on the gates when Athrun arrived. However, he doubted Arhtun would ride through the front gates like last time. Kira noticed that even Athrun had his limits of how far he would test his father.

Or he'll kill me? Athrun had eluded to during their brief conversation yesterday. It was ominous but Kira was surprised. There had been something dark between father and son. Something that bordered on hatred and Kira could only imagine what caused the rift between the family.

It was in the early morning that Kira was called upon the prince's whereabouts, to which Kira answered, "with Lacus Clyne." That answer usually persuaded whoever was looking for him to, otherwise, leave - not wanting to bother his highness, or rouse that temper of his.

However, when Captain Rau Le Cresent strode up to Kira, he was not immediately swayed away by the princes romping.

"Take me to him," the Captain said. "I have business with the prince."

"He's busy," Kira eluded once again. "I can send word when - Captain!"

Kira lunged for the door as the Captain reached past him and opened it. His heart sank at what Rau was about to see: an empty room with only Lacus in it and no sign of Athrun.

He readied himself for the suspect questions: where is he? Why did he leave?

However, to Kira's uttermost horror, Athrun was in the room.

That was putting it lightly.

Athrun was nude, with only a portion of the white bed sheet covering his lean, muscled torso. Lacus Clyne's naked body was covering the rest of him, as she was astride his lap. His hands were lazily on her hips, as if, at one point, they were guiding her along his cock in a rhythmic, sensual motion.

Lacus was flushed from her chest up, her breast peaked and nipples hard as she leaned over Athrun.

Kira blushed. He may have been more attracted to men, but in the presence of such a good looking woman he couldn't help but stare. Lacus was simply attractive - and it didn't slip his mind how attractive Athrun too.

"M-My apologies, your highness." Kira bowed, feeling flustered. "I advised the Captain you were busy and whatever matter he had with you could wait."

"Rau," Athrun did not bother with titles. "Whatever it is you need, it is definitely not of the utmost-importance. Especially when I have my hands full."

Indeed, Athrun certainly had his hands full, so to speak. Lacus was an unusually large breasted woman, despite her slim build.

Rau bowed low. "I apologize Prince, I was advised to make you aware that your father wished to pay his regards for your performance last night. I see that you are still...not finished your rutting."

"By no means am I finished Captain." Athrun sounded bored, Kira noted his hands drawing idle circles on Lacus' bare hip. "I would like privacy to continue enjoying the last of our traditions."

"Yes your highness." Rau bowed, turned and left. Kira turned to do the same but Athrun's voice held him back.

"Stay captain," Athrun said from the bed. Kira halted with his back facing the couple. Slowly, he closed the door and turned back around.

In a fluid motion, Athrun leaned up. "Thank you Meer, your duties are availed."

"I don't mind," the girl giggled and it was in that moment that Kira noted she was not Lacus. Her voice was too high...too girly and feminine, whereas Lacus had sounded like a woman. Like royalty.

The girl, Meer, rolled off Athrun and took up standing beside him. She was still naked when she strode past Kira, patting him on the shoulder.

She grabbed a white robe and walked to the opposite side of the room where a pull of a lever revealed a hidden doorway that she exited out of. That was probably why Athrun had chosen this room, and had Lacus come in here first. So she could slip out quietly and this Meer could take her place. It suddenly clicked as to why Lacus was at ease with what was happening. She believed Athrun wouldn't hurt her because she wasn't going to be here to begin with. But...why?

Kira was confused, and it must have shown on his face.

Athrun said, "Lacus Clyne doesn't take male suitors."

"W-what? But aren't you engaged?"

"We are engaged, it doesn't mean we have to take one another as lovers." Athrun eyed Kira from across the room. "You were true to your word and kept this room sealed off the entire night. I'm surprised."

Kira had kept it sealed the whole night, but apparently there were loopholes in his security. Enough for a pink-haired princess look-a-like to sneak in. And a blue haired male to sneak in and out.

"If you don't mind, I'll take my leave now." Kira tried to excuse himself but Athrun stopped him once again.

"Hand me that robe, captain." said Athrun as he stood up, revealing that he was indeed naked. Athrun was, in every aspect, a young man who was at his physical prime. Athrun had hard lines of muscles that defined his chest and sculpted his abdomen. Not to mention Kira was very aware of how proportionate Athrun was built, in relation to the rest of his body.

Kira fixed his jaw and had to focus to keep his gaze up, reaching for the robe. He brought it towards Athrun, who turned around and allowed Kira to affix the robe to his arms. "That'll do." the prince said and Kira backed off.

As Athrun tied rope around his waist. "I need you to scope out one hundred of my best men for the campaign. Here's a list of my current regime. Cultivate them and we'll announce the campaign tomorrow morning."

Athrun handed Kira rolled up parchments, which Kira took and looked over. The list looked old, maybe since the last captain - whenever that was.

"Is this updated?" Kira asked, shifting through the papers.

"From the last captain." Athrun said, moving towards the seating area. There was a pitcher of water and a cup on the table, which Athrun poured for himself.

Kira had wondered about the last captain, who's name was scrawled on the bottom of each list. "This… Nicol Amalfi, what happened to him?"

Athrun's tone was hard. "He's dead."

Kira's head jerked up, "what? Why?"

This must have been pushing Athrun's good mood because he snapped. "If you do not follow orders, you'll be another statistic and join him."

Kira bit back any response as he shoved the parchment into his jacket pocket. "I'll have them weeded out by tonight."

"And, Kira?" Athrun said just when Kira got to the door. His voice was not pleasant. "It goes without saying that you'll keep miss Meer's identity in your discretion."

Kira didn't look back as he opened the door. "Of course."

He walked out and shut the door tightly behind him.

^.^

Weeding out Athrun's men was going to be harder than he thought. Athrun had roughly two hundred men, including the ones in Military training.

And, there were no records of training for these men. At least, one that wasn't updated. Nicol, the previous captain, had done a fine job at keeping inventory and even had notes on all the soldiers such as their strengths and weaknesses.

Kira relied on that list, roaming the Prince's quarters trying to match faces to the names, or get more information on the list.

Two of which were soldiers Kira had come to know from a well-ranking soldier named Heine Westenfluss. The man was older than Kira, but not by much - which seemed to be a commodity within Athrun's faction. Heine was slim and tall, with dark blonde hair and green eyes that were shades lighter in comparison to Athrun's deep jeweled ones.

Kira pushed the relentless thought of Athrun out of his head.

"Westenfluss," Kira approached the soldier who greeted him accordingly.

"Captain," Heine said. "It's good to see you."

"I wanted to have a private conversation with you." Kira said, looking around the, currently, empty corridor. Gilbert Durandle was somewhere in these walls, lurking, and Kira knew the mob-boss had eyes and ears on everything.

"Of course," said Heine and followed Kira quietly as they walked the trek to Kira's Captain office. "I'll admit, I was a little frustrated when I heard you became Captain."

"You're not the only one," Kira admitted, thinking about Dearka. And Yzak. "I realize, compared to a veteran like yourself, I lack the skills to confidently lead these men."

Kira said this as they entered his office, he gestured for Heine to take a seat and he shut the door firmly behind himself.

Kira said, "it's exactly that reason why I wish to lean on you a little more. I understand you're a fine soldier, with admirable intentions."

Green eyes slid to Kira's, "I'm honored you hold me in high regards."

"Nicol did," Kira took out the parchment he had placed inside his jacket pocket. He put it on the desk in front of him. "The former captain had a lot to say about you, and I trust his judgement. I have a task from your prince."

"Athrun?" Heine sounded surprised. "Of course, anything."

This response pleased Kira. Just as he suspected, Heine would be honorable to the crown.

"As I've eluded, I fail in comparison to you when it comes to understanding these men. This list is outdated and I'm in need of assistance to create an inventory of one-hundred of the Prince's best men. You'll understand this information stays in our confidences, Heine." Kira said, sounding surprisingly like Athrun.

"Of course, Captain." Heine said. "I can assist you. May I?"

He gestured to see the list and Kira slid it towards him. Heine took a meaningful and long look at it, considering it.

Heine said, "You were right, Nicol kept quite the inventory. Unfortunately a number of soldiers on this list have since moved on, or are now in the Kings faction. I can have it updated by tomorrow -"

"The Prince needs it tonight, in order to review it." Kira said. "I also need to make a meaningful impact on this. I'm suggesting we work together on this."

"It would be an honor, Captain." Heine bowed but Kira reached over to stop him, sticking out his hand.

"Please, call me Kira."

Heine looked at the outstretched hand, at the breech in formal protocol when addressing senior soldiers, then looked at Kira and offered his hand to him.

"You're an interesting fella, Kira."

^.^

Heine and Kira started the list early in the morning but did not finish until well into the evening. It was an entire day of going around, introducing himself to soldiers and learning their background while Heine took detailed notes, adding in some extra comments on the soldiers capacity to fight and learn. Heine had suggested they use a scoring system to rate the soldiers, so when Kira presented his list to Athrun it would already have an adequate and reasonable assessment of skills and qualifications. Which would make it easier to use these soldiers in the field.

Heine, Kira thought, was a good man and should have been the captain. If Kira hadn't been so tied up into this mess, Heine would have made a fine captain. Kira watched how he worked with the soldiers, who all looked up to him and admired the older man. When they looked at Kira, it was wary and full of distaste. Kira knew why: he was from Orb. They didn't trust him but to come out and say it would be a direct insult to their Crown Prince.

At the end of the night, the list barely over one hundred men on it. The two men reviewed the list in Kira's office.

Heine noticed Kira's reaction the total. "It's because a lot of them get pulled into the King's Faction."

"That seems to be the running problem around here," Kira noted. "It must prevent them from working cohesively together."

Heine refused to elaborate, "Forgive me I cannot speak poorly of His Highness and the Prince. I can say that between the factions, ever since Her Highness passed, there's been tension."

"I understand." Kira said. Then, after much consideration, he thought he should ask about the captain. Especially since he and Heine had seemed to get closer throughout the day. "I heard the former captain was a good man. I'm embarrassed that I don't know much about him other than his unfortunate passing."

"Ah," Heine said. "You want court gossip, huh?"

"N-No, I'm just curious about him." Kira stammered. "I don't need to know -"

Heine laughed softly, "I'll tell you about it, but you should be warned that Nicol is a sensitive topic around these parts. Nicol was the last Captain of the Prince's Guard, was young too - several years ago, so younger than you are now. It's public knowledge that Athrun took him as a lover. This was before the engagement to Lacus Clyne."

"H-He took a male lover?" Kira tried to hide the blush from creeping onto his face, especially when he pictured Athrun from this morning, nude and with a, literal, handful of Meer Campbell. Plus, his rutting with her from last night.

Heine nodded. "The two of them were close, so what happened to him hit Athrun pretty hard, you could say."

"When Nicol died." Kira said, "was it in battle?"

This earned him a confused look from Heine. "No, you see Nicol did not die in battle. Nicol was a double agent and was working for Athrun's father, feeding him Intel on the Prince's guard and either killing the good ones, or having them switch factions."

Now, Kira felt his eyes widen. "What?"

Heine pressed on. "Yeah, it was a betrayal to the Crown Prince. Apparently, Nicol was even sent to try and kill him. Guess getting into Athrun's bed was a better deal. Once Athrun found out, he ran him through and stuck his head out onto the wall. I remember because I was the one who had to take him down when it got too grotesque."

Kira's stomach turned into lead. "A-Athrun killed him?"

"That's when the factions became so tense. The King versus the Prince." said Heine, "I don't want to get into it too much but between us, I would rather be on the Prince's side any day. He'll be the one to win this feud between them."

Kira agreed, and they did not speak anymore of the subject. Instead, they continued their work until Heine asked to retire for the evening.

"Thank you for your help," Kira said once again and Heine hesitated on the door before taking his leave.

He said, "I respect you Kira. And it's because I respect you that I want to tell you - be careful. The walls in this particular castle have ears and eyes."

This advice wasn't new to Kira.

^.^

Thankfully, when next he saw Athrun the Prince was fully dressed. It was still late, perhaps near midnight, and Kira had made his way to Athrun's rooms.

The room was in a tower portion of the castle, and was heavily guarded. Inside, the circular room has two terraces, one was an elegant seating room that sprawled out onto a balcony. The other level was Athrun's personal sleeping area.

Kira and Athrun sat in the seating area, the balcony remained open and a balmy breeze made its way through the room. Since the PLANTS were more south, the temperature here was milder compared to Orb's cold and dry spells.

"This is quite the report," Athrun said as he nibbled on an apple slice from the tray of fruits and meats, which was provided for them by Athrun's staff. Athrun had changed into his usual Prince garments, but this one was dark blue, almost black. It offset Athrun's pale skin, making him seem even paler. Kira also looked at the prince in a slightly different light since hearing about his apparent lover, Nicol. It made Patrick's remarks make complete sense, and why everyone thinks Kira is sleeping with him.

"I can't take all the credit, I had a great deal of help." Kira admitted and from the arch in Athrun's brow when he regarded him, Kira answered the unspoken question. "From Heine."

Athrun seemed to approve, "he's a good soldier."

"Indeed. Is this list adequate?" Kira asked.

Athrun put the paper down and leaned back in the plush cushioned chair. "We'll need to bring in some recruits from the academy. There's two in mind that I want on that list: Shinn Asuka and Rey Za Burrel."

"Yes sir," Kira made a note to send someone to tell those two the news by sunrise. It was already, nearly, two in the morning. The sun would be rising soon and Kira was exhausted. "Is there anything else?"

"That's adequate for now." Athrun used Kira's words from earlier. "You have my leave to retire."

"Thank you," Kira stood up, gathering his list. He wasn't going to head to bed just yet, not when he had so much to do to prepare for the campaign: he still had inventories, had to figure out logistics and camp followers.

It came as a shock to Kira just how invested he was in this. It reminded him of what his life would have been, had he stayed in Orb. He would have stayed with his Father, who would have probably had Kira join the Military in Orb. The work in the Military gave him a new purpose, something different than what the League had to offer. This was more fundamental and Kira realized he enjoyed doing it, not so much the fighting but...all the work.

He bowed on his way out and went straight to work. It was going to be a long night as he needed to collect inventories.

When he was done, he himself retired for the evening, making a mental note to collect the two academy guards tomorrow.

^.^

Finding Shin and Rey in the morning was easy because both had reputations in the Military Academy. Kira has met the young soldiers, even though they were not in rank, he still saw them during transition times for training.

Shin was a youngster, nineteen and fresh faced. He had black hair and eyes that were as fiery red as his spirit. Shinn's aggression was on par with Yzak's, or so Kira had heard. The boy was impulsive but he was very successful in his training. It made sense Athrun wanted him to be in the campaign and yet Kira worried about the young soldiers stubbornness - he would hardly take orders from his superiors, and was known to break orders for petty reasons. It was a recipe for disaster out in the field. A disobedient soldier was no ally to you in a company. Especially when that company was mounting with even more people who hated the Prince's faction.

Rey, on the other hand, was obedient and compliant. The long blonde-haired, blue-eyed rookie was Shinn's number one ally. Kira had a strange suspicion of Rey being, almost, too compliant.

Kira gave the orders to the Guard on Duty at the academy to bring the two men out to him. And then he waited.

Shinn appeared first, trailing behind him was Rey. Red eyes sparkled when they saw Kira, but not in a good way.

"Oh, this is too great!" said Shinn.

Rey made the proper salutations, but Shinn did not. Instead, he crossed his arms, opening his stance. He said, "Don't expect me to put out for you too just so you can crawl up the ranks."

Kira was not expecting the crude remark at all, and so decided that using niceties, like with Heine, was not going to work. Kira hardened his gaze, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. "You'll do well to address me appropriately, Asuka."

Shinn rolled his eyes, "I'm not bowing to some Prince's cock-sucking dog -"

"Shinn," Rey elbowed his companion. "The Captain of the Prince's Guard is not out for some early morning stroll. He must need something from us, to have come all the way back to the Academy."

This turned Shinn's grin into something dark.

Kira read ino that smile. "You two have been recommended by the Crown to join the campaign South -"

"The King!" Shinn exclaimed. "He wants us in the battle?"

Kira could tell that these young soldiers were, in fact, no friend to Athrun. So he lied and said, "yes. Preparations are being made for you two. There will be a final assembly before we head out."

"Tell him yes, of course." Shinn said enthusiastically. "We'll be ready at a moments notice."

Kira nodded, then turned and left with a sick feeling in his stomach that these two soldiers were not going to make this campaign easy.

^.^


	7. Chapter 7 - The Campaign

**A/C -** Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep continue reviewing/faving/following!

The opening ceremony for Athrun's departure was in two hours. There was still much for Kira to get ready. It had taken him days to organize the guards, collect inventories and prepare for the outing, spending many nights with Athrun, Rau and Patrick to plan out the course ahead.

They were to take a course straight through the province, which would be considerably less time than Kira had anticipated. The PLANTS was a vast land, with very little outposts. There were, however, small towns scattered throughout the nation. It was agreed that the campaign was to make the journey in one month, which displeased Athrun. Athrun wanted it done in two, probably to better prepare Mu with the recruits on the border. Kira heard very little about the rendezvous on the border, all he knew was that Mu and this company would be there.

After that, he had no idea how things would play out.

Kira knew though that once Athrun was out of court, and away from his father, he would have free reign over the company though. Despite Rau accompanying as captain.

Before the ceremony, Kira was instructed to meet Athrun in his apartment. When Kira arrived, Athrun was surrounded by house staff who attended him as he stood on the balcony, watching the frenzy below. Athrun was dressed in harsh black riding leathers, with tall riding boots. The black, like most dark colours on Athrun, offset his pale skin and bright eyes.

Kira was also dressed in riding leathers with additional detailing of a light chain armor over his red uniform.

"You wanted to see me?" Kira said as a way of announcement.

With a barely a flick of his wrist, Athrun sent away the attendants. Athrun waited, watching the preparations below, until they were alone.

"If I didn't know any better I would assume you've had intensive war training prior to your years in the academy, " said Athrun eventually, still watching from the balcony. "It would seem this campaign might have a half-shot at making it to the border."

Kira had come to learn that compliments from Athrun were not a good thing. "I have a feeling there's something you're not very happy about."

This earned him a pull at the corner of Athrun's mouth as his emerald eyes lazily met Kira's. "You certainly speak freely."

"Tell me it's wrong then." Kira knew it was a daring reply as Athrun could easily have him flayed for the disrespect.

Athrun's gaze turned into a different quality. "You must have been an overachiever in your last role of the war. Or wherever it was you had come from, you never cleared that up for me yet."

This time Kira did not say a word. He let out a slow breath, aware of his pounding heartbeat. Kira had forgotten that, not so long ago, he told Athrun of his time in Orb. Kira then had to makeup the story about him fighting in the war against Orb when confronted by Patrick Zala.

Kira was treading very dangerous water with Athrun, and he had only now figured his slip-ups. Athrun was clever, too clever, and with his sharp mind (and equally sharp tongue) he could make Kira easily confess exactly where he had learned how to fight. As for being a leader, there was some long forgotten memory that Kira could not retrieve but he felt it deep in his core he was in a similar position.

In the thick silence, Kira said. "It's not like you to hold back."

"Very well." Athrun continued in a dangerous, glittering tone. "You're a young soldier who is equally ambitious as you are highly skilled, and you've certainly proven that you have no problem stretching the truth from time-to-time."

Kira clamped down on that fear from being caught in a lie and instead said, "I'm not the only one who stretches the truth...Alex Dino."

It was the nickname Athrun used when doing unofficial business. It was the name that Athrun had given Kira when he was pretending to be a charming companion.

Athrun chuckled but Kira did not find this conversation funny at all.

Kira thought about what Athrun was implying, had put the seemingly complimentary words back into context. "You're still paranoid that your father somehow got to me. You don't trust me."

"Soldiers have switched factions for far less than ambition," said Athrun.

This seemed to only anger Kira more. Hadn't he shown in the past weeks now that he was on Athrun's side? Had he not followed every single, outrageous, order to simply please this man?

Kira hated these kinds of games, the ones that were played on the mind to make you think you were being disloyal. Or to find a weakness so your enemy could only press down harder.

"Haven't I already been through the trial?" Kira said, frustrated. "If you didn't trust me back then, why bother with me when doing it alone would be simpler? I am trying to help you. I am probably the only one in this damned castle who is trying to help you. I know you have been hurt in the past, but I am not Nicol -"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Athrun growled. Kira was angry. So angry he had stepped towards Athrun, his shoulders and chest rising up and down from the frustration that rolled off him. It took more control Kira cared to admit to step back and let out an unsteady breath.

Kira pushed down the rest of the words he had wanted to say.

 _'I am not Nicol, I do not want to hurt you.'_

Kira couldn't have been seriously considering telling Athrun that, had he? It was bad enough Kira was being branded a liar, and now to blatantly lie to Athrun (and himself) about not wanting to hurt him.

His sole mission was to execute the crown prince.

"Forgive me," Kira bowed reluctantly. "I must take my leave to prepare for the ceremony."

"Go." Athrun dismissed him and Kira did not waste anymore breath as he turned hastily and stalked out of the apartment.

The Prince was damned good at making Kira lose his control. Athrun seemed to know exactly what to say and do to get under Kira's skin. It infuriated him.

This bad mood stayed with Kira throughout the day, throughout the ceremony. It was a short, non-traditional, ceremony. There would be no parades or festivities upon the campaigns departure. It was straight rows of men lined up for as far as the eye could see. Kira, Rau and Athrun were the last to join the party.

Goodbye's between father and son were brief. Kira hadn't made out the words Patrick exchanged to his kin, but from the look on Athrun's detached expression, it probably wasn't all that pleasant.

Then the campaign moved out to begin the war.

^.^

The company rode in straight lines, only needing a few corrections, before they made camp at their first destination - Armory One. They would stay here for several nights in order to allow the company to adequately prepare while near the palace. It was a military location, Kira had remembered staying there for weeks during his would be military bases all along their route to the border, a safe tactic on the PLANTS behalf.

Kira barked out orders to the prince's men. He was frustrated that the King's faction already had neat lines of tents set up while Athrun's men could barely put up one tent in the span of two hours. It was too slow, and Kira was now learning just how unprepared Athrun's company was for this war.

They would need to make tents within the hour, and pack within the hour. Kira sought out Heine, who was helping the struggling juniors.

"We need to make drills, this is not a good sign." Kira nodded to the poorly set up tents within their area.

Heine looked around, closely looking at the king's fashion. He nodded and agreed. "It's looking pretty rough, and this is only the first night."

It was true. Kira left Heine to continue his duties whilst he investigated the camp further. Everything was sloppy. It would cost them any valuable time.

Kira had decided to take a walk through the King's faction, which at one point had him pass by Shinn and Rey during his rounds. The young dark-haired soldier smiled while sitting at their camp fire, enjoying a drink. "I heard it says something about a captain when the men are clueless as they are equally useless."

Kira stopped walking and turned on his heels. "Do you have anything else you want to say?"

Shinn smiled. It wasn't pleasant. "Is it wrong for me to be pleased? I'm part of a powerful faction, with an equally powerful leader. Can't I be happy about it?"

Kira had been in a foul mood, too foul of a mood to deal with Shinn and his attitude. "This is a single company. As the prince's soldier you are as part of his regime and command. Instead of gloating, get up and put yourself to work. Help those who need help; be the better soldier"

Shinn shot up, "how dare you speak to me that way -"

"Shinn," Rau said, approaching the group. Kira did not stand down. He watched as Shinn stepped back into line. "You are out of line. I realize you are young and understand it's difficult to be pushed into full military duties without finishing the proper training."

"I'm sorry I stepped out of line, sir." Shinn said, begrudgingly.

"You received a direct order from a captain." said Rau. "Do not disgrace the King by disobeying orders from the crown."

"Yes sir," Shinn said. Bowing. Before he turned to leave, he glared at Kira.

Kira waited until the young soldiers left before he turned back around to Rau. "Thank you."

There was a smile in Rau's tone, hind the mask. "No need to thank me, we are on the same side. Besides, young solders are like an unbroken colt. They must be brought to heel and broken quickly. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Very well," Rau said. "I'm counting on you."

Kira watched as Rau continued on his way. It was odd that Rau would intervene at all if he had orders from the King to ensure this company was in chaos. Maybe there was some redeeming qualities to be had in the older, wiser, captain.

Back on the other side of camp, the men finally finished Athrun's tent - much later than Kira was happy with. It was bigger than the rest of the company's, which was to be expected since Athrun was the prince. Kira was walking past to pitch his own tent beside Athrun's when the blue-haired prince opened the flaps and poked his head outside.

"There's no need," Athrun announced. "You'll be staying in mine."

Kira raised an eyebrow at the news, that was news to him since he was given a pallet and tent of his own already.

Athrun read into the stare, "It was a last minute arrangement. Come in."

Begrudgingly, Kira packed away his stuff when Athrun ducked back inside.

When he entered, he was surprised to find it was bigger in here than it initially seemed. There was a large bed, a sitting area, a hearth and a smaller pallat in the opposite corner. Kira assumed the smaller pallet was for him and walked over to it.

Athrun intercepted him though, stepping in front of Kira.

"I dislike how our conversation went this afternoon," Athrun said, bluntly.

"I dislike my intentions being questioned," Kira shot back.

"I'm starting to see that." said Athrun. Kira marked Athrun's movements as he too another slow and deliberate step towards him. That wasn't what shocked him the most though. It was when Kira felt Athrun take his hand.

The initial shock of Athrun's touch overtook the sensation of cool metal being slid into Kira's palm. It was the hilt of a perfectly designed dagger that was now in Kira's hand. Athrun stepped closer again, revealing his slight height advantage over Kira. Athrun's hands moved with a mission, forcing Kira's to move and press the blade firmly into Athrun's unprotected side, angling it upwards.

It was well placed and, with enough force, Kira could shove this dagger straight into Athrun's heart. He realized that was the intention.

Athrun read Kira's gaze, "I will not have any further misunderstanding about your intentions. If you're here to kill me, then this is your opportunity. We are away from the castle, away from prying eyes and have enough of my father's faction here to contend with your actions."

Kira's heart thundered in his chest as he gripped the dagger. Athrun was right. It was so incredibly easy to kill Athrun at this moment. No one would have any qualms, especially since most of the company were King's Guards. Kira could finish his mission, right here, right now.

His blood was pounding in his ears now.

The offer was tempting. Very tempting.

Kira knew that killing Athrun was not the answer. At least not the easy answer. Athrun, as ill-tempered and conspiring as he was, is Orb's only hope at standing a chance. Kira had no idea how much sway Athrun could potentially have but he knew it would be the difference in this war.

Athrun pressed the dagger closer, applying more pressure. "I am not going to waste my time with threats and posturing. There is no one on the door, no one around us for that matter."

"How do I know you won't scream?" Kira said. "That could attract attention."

"Do I seem like the type to scream?"

Kira set his jaw. "I'm not going to use the knife."

Kira stepped back and lowered the knife. His knuckles remained tightly wrapped around it as they gazed at one another. Even though he didn't use the dagger, Athrun must have underestimated how much he did want to use it.

Athrun watched with steely green eyes and Kira knew words weren't going to get through to him. Kira let the hilt of the knife go and it clattered to the ground. Then he stepped back, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I meant what I said. I'm in this with you."

Kira had to leave, to just get a moment of air.

As he turned to leave, Athrun's voice caught him. "I know what it's like to want to kill a man yet have to wait."

That was the closest thing to the truth Athrun had ever said. It unfurled some of the anxiety that sat in the pit of Kira's stomach. He released his shoulders, and continued walking outside of the tent into the night.

^.^

The next day, Kira and Heine began the drills. They practiced basic line drills, as most of Athrun's men were green and unfamiliar with war. The drills were brutal yet effective, they practiced making lines that kept breaking until the men were too exhausted - until the lines no longer broke. Kira had planned out practicing maneuvers that would have the least amount of fatality for the small company. Kira was even more surprised to see Athrun joining in on the drills, setting the pace for the soldiers.

It was the first night where Shinn and Rey were too tired to try and pick a fight or argue with Kira. He didn't mind. He preferred a quiet company. However, the Prince's men were not the usually the ones causing a commotion, it was the King's.

Kira was checking up on the patrols for the evening. Even though they had been in ZAFT territory, there was still a chance of an ambush. It was then a couple of Prince's guards came up to Kira.

"Sir, a woman from followers is being assaulted." The soldier said, breathlessly. He pointed in the direction a scream had come from. "There, sir."

"And why didn't you intervene?" Kira growled.

"It's the King's men sir." The soldier replied.

Damnit. "Where is Rau?" This was his problem, not Kira's. However, it suddenly occurred to Kira that Patrick could have instructed Rau to turn a blind eye to these kinds of things.

"He could not be found, captain."

"I'll deal with it," Kira said in a hard tone. He understood the inner workings of this court enough to know that if Athrun's men intervened, it would be an invitation for more internal squabbles between factions. There was a delicate balance Kira had to keep out here, and any conflict with the King's men should not be dealt with by the other soldiers - it had to be Kira.

Kira had found the tent on the outskirts of the company where muffled voices were coming from. He was reminded of what Rau had told him, precisely about holding back on the soldiers. He put a hand on his sword and stormed up to the tent, yanking back the flaps.

There were two of the King's guards and a woman. The younger looking of the two had icy blue eyes and matching hair. His jacket was pushed off his chest, revealing smooth, pale skin. The other guard was fully dressed, and had green eyes and hair.

The woman they had was familiar. Her name was Meyrin, if Kira recalled correctly. She had a makeshift gag in her mouth, her arms and legs bound. Blood leaked from cuts on her exposed thighs from where her dress had been pushed up. Meyrin's muffled sobs could be heard behind the gag and tears streamed from her eyes.

Before Kira could draw his sword, a voice fluttered into the tent from behind him and the guards faces hardened.

"I see you've found the camp followers," Athrun came into the tent. Meyrin made another sound at the sight of Athrun, who she had defended during Kira's trial. "Let me guess, my father and your captain gave you free rein to do what you see is fit."

The icy blue hair and matching blue eyed man rose. Kira noticed he was holding a knife that he lifted to his mouth and licked. Blood caught on the side of his lips. "That's right. There isn't anything you can do about it -daddy's orders."

"I don't need permission to dispose of useless soldiers." Athrun said in a dark, dazzling, tone. It was the same tone that could draw people in and piss them off, simultaneously.

It, indeed, made the young soldier become enraged. In a moment of pure impulse, he flipped the knife quickly and made a move towards Kira and Athrun. Kira drew a knife of his own, holding it out in front of him defensively at the same time the green-haired solider yanked his comrade back.

"Auel," The green-haired one said. "You're stupider than I thought if you attack the prince."

Auel glared back at his companion, "Shut up, Sting."

"Maybe he should kill you," Sting said to Aeul. "For being reckless."

Whatever conversation was happening between the pair, it was clear that the prospect of death seemed to unnerve Auel. His eyes widened as they swung back to Athrun and Kira - the latter's knife in front of him.

Sting turned to Athrun and bowed. "I'm sorry, your Highness. This guy is my partner and I went to find him. Aeul was already here with this woman, I apologize."

Sting let go of his partner and Auel was now glaring at Kira and Athrun. He addressed Athrun when he spoke in a venomous voice. "Don't expect an apology from me, Prince."

Auel got up, pulling on his military jacket over his bare chest and shouldered his way past Kira and Athrun, Sting followed behind closely behind.

Kira waited until he heard their footfall recede before he turned to Athrun and hissed. "Why didn't you do anything? Without reprimanding them, they'll continue to do things like this and -"

Kira stopped when he saw Athrun was ignoring him and instead knelt down to Meyrin.

To Kira, he said. "Get some water."

Kira obliged and left the tent momentarily to collect water in a basin from one of their barrels. He also collected some alcohol to disinfect the wound. When he returned, Kira found Athrun still knelt at Meyrin's side. He lowered the small basins.

They didn't know the extent of damage and weren't sure if there were only knife wounds, or if there had been more that had happened to her. The young girl sniffled, her cheeks and eyes were red. The cut on her thigh had sent a burning reminder through Kira's body from his own wound. It was two years ago but the scar ran deep and ragged across his thigh - tearing through nerves and muscles.

Athrun leaned towards Meyrin, offering a handkerchief. He beckoned to her thigh where a gash was still running with blood. She nodded, allowing him to gently start cleaning the wound with the alcohol.

"Why did you come here?" Athrun said as he lowered the cloth. Meyrin winced, but didn't make any other sound. Kira had thought she was a very tough girl for enduring that.

"I- '' She looked up at Kira, worriedly and didn't finish that sentence.

Awkwardly, Kira said. "I'll stand guard and make sure no one bothers you."

"No need." Athrun said, addressing Meyrin's worries. "Go ahead and speak your mind."

"B-but he's -"

"In my confidence." Athrun clarified, using that same tone he would sometimes use with the council. "Speak freely."

Meyrin gulped, as if nervous before she let the sentence roll off her tongue. "I thought to try and follow you to Copernicus. My sister has been posted there for over a year and I wanted to be closer to her."

Athrun frowned. "Meyrin, that was such a reckless decision. You could be killed here."

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I can't go back to Aprilius One. I think… they'll kill me there too." Meyrin said, touching her newly cleaned cuts before snapping her head back up. "I also heard there was a plot against your campaign."

Kira perked up now, asking hastily. "What kind?"

Meyrin ignored him though, and only spoke to Athrun. "Your Highness, there have been guards ordered to either kill you or ensure the campaign does not make it to the border." Meyrin said in a panic. "I had to make sure you were informed."

Was Athrun's father so brazen that he would send three guards to kill his own son? It reminded Kira, harshly, of the things Athrun would say about his father.

Or was this the doing of someone else? Someone who Kira had already known wanted Athrun's head. Kira considered Meyrin for a moment: she wasn't particularly a threat physically and if Gilbert had dispatched guards, he would have known to target Meyrin. Kira dismissed thoughts of this being Gilbert immediately because if it were him than Meyrin would already be dead.

Maybe it was on Captain Rau's orders. Kira had to admit, if the captain was acting out on behalf of the crown it was the perfect time. Athrun was away from the castle and council, and his father's men (who took orders from Rau) outnumbered Athrun's. Kira still thought it was a brazen attempt to take Athrun's life, but if it had happened in battle...perhaps as a surprise attack…

Athrun had already known from the way those steely green eyes were watching Kira.

Athrun did not say any of this though. Instead, Kira watched as he slipped into the mask of a charming prince. "Meyrin you have to be careful. I need you to stay safe."

"Please, Athrun. Take me with you." said Meyrin using Athrun's given name. Athrun did not reprimand her as he did most people. He sighed, looking as if he was trying to solve a very serious problem.

Athrun finished up cleaning the wound. It had stopped bleeding and once it was cleaned it didn't look as bad as Kira had thought. It was still disturbing that Auel got the kicks from cutting into flesh. Athrun leaned back on his heels and Meyrin flattened the skirts on her dress.

"I'll keep you safe." Athrun pledged, to Kira's surprise. His tone was soft, enduring even. When this didn't seem to win Meyrin over, Athrun smiled. Genuinely smiled. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"No," She answered quickly. Then blushed as if she knew he was right. "I'm also worried about you and this potential attack. I don't know where it will come from, just that there's three people involved."

"Kira," Athrun said and Kira almost didn't hear him over his thoughts. That was the first time Athrun had addressed Kira by his name. It was odd, hearing his name come from Athrun's mouth, the mouth Kira knew could sputter a string of profanities and barbed comments almost as easily as it can seduce and soothe. Or whisper kind gestures and promises to civilians apparently.

"Yes?"

"Take Meyrin back to Aprilius One and make sure no one sees you leave or return." Athrun looked up at Kira. From this vantage, Kira could see just how long Athrun's eyelashes were, how they created an exotic shape to his jewel-like eyes. Kira swallowed hard. This was not the time to be swooned into how good looking Athrun was from this particular vantage.

"If there's a threat to your life, I don't think it's a good idea to leave you unguarded while at camp." Kira said.

"We're too close to the castle." Athrun countered. "If there's a threat to the company it won't happen until we're closer to the border. Especially if the threat is coming from the palace."

Athrun did not elaborate on whom the threat came from, but Kira knew he meant his father.

And, to Kira's dismay and if that was the case, Athrun was right.

Kira looked back to Maryim. "We should leave quickly."

"There's one more thing," Athrun said and reached into his jacket. He revealed a signet ring. It was a family heirloom and was a daunting ring that had the letter 'Z' embroidered into the thick gold. There were red rubies, or maybe they were diamonds, encrusted throughout the sides. Athrun reached down for Meyrin's hand, taking it the way he had taken Kira's last night. Only this was gentler - kinder.

He gently placed the ring on her finger. "Lacus will be leaving the palace in a few days. Take this to her. She'll know what to do."

She nodded and then rose. Athrun, however, stayed in that kneeling position and Kira looked back at him one last time. Athrun was not watching them. Instead, his green eyes were fixed on the dirtied cloth he used to clean Meyrin's wounds. Kira lingered a moment longer before he swiftly exited.

Kira decided not to use his own horse, as it would draw too much attention. He readied one of the guards horses, a dappled grey gelding. He had Meyrin sit across his lap as he galloped towards the town. It was nearly two hours away, but they kept relatively good pace.

Meyrin did not engage in small talk which unnered Kira to the point where he initiated the small talk himself.

"Tell me about your sister," he said. "Is she older?"

Meryin's voice was quiet, almost shy unlike how she was with Athrun. "Yes. Luna is older by a year."

"And she's a soldier?" Kira asked.

"In training, for the Clyne Faction." Meyrin said. "She's always wanted to be in the military."

Kira frowned. "And yourself? Did you have any hopes or dreams?"

Meyrin remained quiet once again and Kira decided that question was too personal. To thwart the silence, and have Meyrin trust him a little more, he said. "I have a younger sister. She was always tougher than me, more braver and fit for this kind of life. I don't have her reserve for battle, but I always hoped that I could be by her side and still protect her. I guess she never really needed protecting after all."

"How did you end up in the military?" asked Meyrin, eventually. "Was it for your sister, or did you want this?"

Kira thought long and hard. He had difficulty recalling most memories besides small fragmented ones. He had difficulty recalling much of anything, save for the Alliance. That was his entire life. Or so, it felt like it was.

"I want to be a free man," Kira said by way of an answer. It was received with more silence, so he decided to change the subject. "Can I ask, how come you have such unwavering loyalty to Athrun?"

Meyrin was quiet, probably debating whether or not she could trust Kira. "Athrun - I mean, the prince, saved my life. He has protected me all this time. I owe him a debt that I can never repay."

Kira knew, from personal experience, that life debts did not make the best foundation for loyalty. "And if you didn't owe him that debt, would you stay loyal?"

Now, she seemed almost offended. "Of course." Meyrin snapped.

It was a sensitive subject, so Kira stayed silent and let the night roll on around them. The quiet sound of hoof-beats beneath them.

Expecting silence, Kira was surprised when Meyrin said. "You don't understand him. He's always been alone and fighting for what's right. The prince would rather you believe he's awful and a tyrant, but the truth is he's quite the opposite. He doesn't want war. Athrun hates the whole idea of war."

Meyrin sounded genuine, as if those feelings were more than loyalty. Kira caught the tone and understood what type feelings she had for Athrun instantly.

The rest of the ride remained quiet. Kira made sure he was not followed when he dropped Meyrin back off at her home in Aprilius One. He wasn't followed on the way back to camp either.

It would be a few hours before morning, Kira would still be able to get some sleep as he looked after the horse, gently patting it as the gelding drank a mouthful of water. Kira used a rag to wash off the slough from his face and hair before striding into Athrun's tent.

He had expected Athrun to be fast asleep. Once inside the tent, Kira could make out the figure sitting on one of the chairs, near the table. Athrun had been waiting.

"I expected you to be asleep," Kira said, startled by the fact Athrun had been waiting all this time.

Athrun remained quiet as he stood up, "is it done?"

"Yes, she's safe. And I wasn't followed." Kira made sure of that, throwing any potential followers off by taking a longer route.

"Good." Athrun said, then made his way over to the bed. In the still of the night, Kira heard Athrun say. "I wasn't sure if you were going to make it back before dawn."

It came as a surprise that Athrun had waited all this time to know if Meyrin was returned safely. It was an even bigger surprise that he had waited for Kira to return.

 _'The prince would rather have you believe he's an awful tyrant.'_

 _'He's quite the opposite.'_

Kira smiled and was thankful for the darkness so Athrun couldn't see it. Had Athrun been a courtable companion, Kira would have maybe bantered with him a little.

 _'Be careful,'_ Kira would say in a playful tone. _'Your emotions are showing.'_

Kira shut down those thoughts. He was not here with a courtable partner. He wasn't even sure Athrun had feelings like that at all towards him since Kira seemed to be intertwined in his web of lies. He was least interested in Kira as a person than he was as Kira's motives.

Instead, Kira didn't give Athrun's comment a response and made his way to his sleeping pallet.

^.^


	8. Chapter 8 - The Comrade

The company had been training for the better half of a week, and they only had a couple more days of sanctuary at Armory One before they had to move out. There was no time for mistakes and Kira intended to use every minute of daylight to ensure they were ready for anything. At the start of dawn, everyday, the men were instructed to tear down camp - from tents, to kitchen, to horse stables.

They had two hours to re-make it. The next day: One hour.

The men worked hard and Kira gave efficient, pragmatic commands from horseback. He helped where needed and assisted those who struggled.

Then, there were the military drills they conducted with Rau. Kira watched and participated, keeping in the back of his mind that the training would not matter if there were traitors within the company.

Kira knew these men could be inspired, though. He watched as the King's men became inspired, if not infuriated, by Athrun when he set the pace for training. The younger soldiers like Shinn, who was impulsive, worked himself into the ground every single day. The Prince's men did not seem at all surprised by the revelation that Athrun was a fierce trainer.

"He's no stranger to hard work, he spent some time in the military," Heine told Kira.

"It's in his blood." Another soldier, Dusty said.

Kira knew Athrun had spent time in the military but it wasn't like anything he'd thought. Athrun was in the physical prime of his life and he used his body as if it were a machine. If Kira had intentions to kill Athrun he may have been met with some unplanned, and lethal, competition.

Usually after a long day of training, both factions were too exhausted to argue. However, that was not always the case - Kira had stopped at least one argument and brawl every night since they left the palace.

It was after a long day of training, while Kira was on his rounds, when he heard the unmistakable voice of Yzak saying, "You've heard the orders. They come from the Prince."

And another voice. It was Shinn. "Why should I believe that? I don't give a damn about the orders he gave, especially if they came from his play-thing."

And another. "You're right, the Prince is probably busy with that dog from Orb. We'll take orders when Captain Rau comes and tells us himself."

"You're the one who's going to get hurt, pup, if you don't shut your mouth."

"How dare you say that to me! Choose your weapon. I said choose your weapon, now!"

Kira rounded the corner, wrapping his hand firmly on his sword. He walked out just in time to see Yzak, the only man from the Prince's guard, draw back, swing, and punch Shinn hard in the face. Rey and Auel were also among the group.

Shinn staggered backwards and hit one of the large barrels of wine, sliding down and opening his eyes with stupefied blinks. Blood poured from his nose.

"That shut him up," said Kira, looking at Yzak. "Why don't you leave it at that, and I'll deal with them."

Yzak glared at Kira, "I didn't do it for you."

He turned, storming off and Kira sighed, turning to Shinn on the ground. He offered a hand to him, and Shinn promptly slapped it away.

"I don't need your help."

"How old are you? Eighteen?"

"Nineteen."

"Let me give you a tip," said Kira. "You should learn to pick your fights better, especially when you're the type to go down after one punch."

"I don't care," Shinn hissed at Kira. "It doesn't matter how many times I get hit. I'll just keep getting up."

That was the kind of drive Shinn had out here. His determination to not be knocked down was a blessing and a curse. He was still young.

Kira looked at Rey, who remained quiet throughout the confrontation. "Take him to Rau and report this incident."

Rey nodded and said, "With all due respect, sir. What will happen with the other guy?"

"I'll handle him."

Kira turned to leave and sighed. This was exactly how these factions were going to be: divided and unable to take orders. Yzak, Kira knew, was a good soldier. It didn't surprise him that Yzak was trying to keep the young soldiers in line.

Kira came into Athrun's tent. The Prince was standing near the table, absentmindedly staring at a map laid out on it. Emerald eyes looked over at him.

"Yzak punched Shinn," Kira said. "They had a disagreement."

Athrun looked amused by this and that bothered Kira. "This is getting ridiculous. These men don't take orders from me. Every night there's some kind of sparring match between them, and you think this is funny?"

"Let me guess," Athrun leaned against a pillar of the tent. "It was a couple of young soldiers, particularly a recruit from the academy."

Kira fisted his hand by his side. "If you knew that he was going to cause problems, why did you recruit him? He's defiant and rebellious."

"He's a top-fighter."

"That doesn't mean anything if you can't control him."

"I'm not the one who needs to control him," said Athrun. He pushed off the post and walked towards the door, near Kira. He hesitated momentarily before exiting, that cool green stare on Kira. He said, simply. "So control him."

Athrun strode, coolly, out of the tent and Kira felt more frustrated than he had originally. Kira left the tent and with nowhere in particular to go, he just walked around the camp.

"Kira," Dearka said when he was relaxing near a small fire, sitting on a log. He caught Kira's eye. "Sit and drink with me."

"I, uh, have rounds to do."

"Oh, don't be like that." Dearka patted the spot beside him.

Hesitantly, Kira went towards him. The last time he saw Dearka things didn't go well. Dearka was angry at him for being promoted.

Kira sat down and Dearka handed him a wooden cup with wine in it. Kira took a drink, then made a face. "This is awful!"

"You've clearly forgotten the Academy days," Dearka said when he took another swig from his own cup. "We could have used that stuff to burn a hole through the doors."

"We did," Kira chuckled at the memory. "To get out and go into town."

The two of them laughed and Kira relaxed a little more. Back then, Dearka was his friend - so was Yzak. Those days seemed so much simpler and so far away.

"Look, I'm sorry about yelling at you the last time we spoke." said Dearka. "I was just pissed - maybe a little bit jealous. Yzak rubbed off on me."

"It's okay."

Dearka said, "No, we're supposed to be comrades and I acted like a jerk. I also implied some pretty awful things about you."

Kira lowered his cup. "I know you didn't mean it."

There was a pause. "Is Heine your new sparring partner?"

"Jealous?"

"Of course," the side of Dearka's mouth pulled upwards. "I miss putting your back in the dirt every once-in-a-while. Keep that big head of yours from getting too cocky."

Kira laughed, genuinely laughed, and it felt good to have this again - even if it were only for a couple moments. "I'll remember that."

"And what they say about you and the prince… is that true?"

He knew this was eventually going to come up in conversation. So he used the crudest language he could muster. "I'm not fucking him."

Dearka's golden eyes became bright, and he surprised Kira when he started laughing. "You're still the same as always - can't relax, can you. Of course you're not fucking him! He's a prince, and I heard he had quite the night at the banquet with Lacus."

Kira tried not to recall the memory. "You could say that."

There was another pause, a pleasant silence as they watched the fire gently ebb in front of them.

"I don't know how you feel, but being out of the palace...there's something different out here. It's almost like I can think a little more clearly."

"I agree."

"I had my doubts," Dearka admitted. "About you being Captain, but you're doing well."

Kira's gaze snapped up and caught Dearka's in a rare moment of admiration. He didn't realize that maybe he needed to hear he was doing a good job in this role, especially when he felt like this entire time he was spiraling.

"Thank you."

The moment between them faded when Dearka's gaze shifted behind Kira, he followed his sight and saw Yzak watching the two of them.

"He's still mad at me," said Kira.

"Yzak will come around eventually." Dearka said. "He just needs a little more time."

"I hope you're right." Kira finished the stale wine and stood up. "Thanks for the drink."

^.^


End file.
